To Miami & Back
by ayetenshi
Summary: "I just saw a guy... half naked. Oh god, I'm scarred for the rest of my guilty life." Amu's been forced to move to the city of Miami where she has to share a dorm with bad boy, Ikuto. What happens when past friends & boyfriends catch up with reality? And what's this about a possible love triangle? RATING MAY CHANGE. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko and more. MATURE T-RATED ; Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :) I'm finally back with more fanfiction after being mute for a few months. The holidays, school, exams and other irrelevant stuff caught up with me and I was far to busy to go on. Not to mention that the Amuto fanfictions had me crying like a goose, so I decided to take a break and focus on other business. But, I'm back now~! Hope you guys enjoy this new fanfiction {Amuto}**

**Also, I'll try my hardest to make my chapters longer **** People enjoy long chapters, right?**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu let out another breath of relief before removing herself from the tight space. The humid air quickly attacked her the moment she walked out. Hide-and-seek was never fun with Utau, especially when she was wearing her 'detective' hat. Abruptedly, Amu saw a blonde pigtail poke out from one side of the wall. Taking it in as a signal, she pushed herself back into the tight space between the two buildings.

"Amu, you come out now. I saw you," Utau exclaimed while running to the hiding spot that her best friend was at. Amu heard this and pulled herself out yet again.

"How'd ya find me?" she asked while dusting off some of the rusted paint from her faded jeans. She fixed her pink bangs a bit before glancing back at Utau.

"No one can miss that bush of pink hair you have," smirked Utau with both her arms folded. Amu shrugged then looped her hand through her best friend's as they both walked away from the scene.

"You up for some ice cream?"

"Hell yeah."

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Amu, dear, can you come down?" questioned Midori. She was drying her hands with a paper towel after she finished washing the vegetables.

"Yeah, mom?" Amu skipped down the stairs with Utau behind her. They both were dressed in white bath robes after having a swim in the pool in the backyard.

"I have to discuss something with you. It's pretty serious." Midori articulated, before she took a seat at the dining table. Amu nodded and retrieved a spot at the dining table, with Utau sitting next to her.

"Amu, you know how your father lives in Miami?" asked Midori. Amu nodded again. The room was silent by now and all you could hear was the oven cooking away.

"I was deciding for you to attend high school there."

Amu gasped, as well as Utau. They were both filled with complete shock. This was serious for both of them. Amu looked at Utau with a confused and puzzled face. They both knew what eachother was thinking. Amu couldn't bear to leave California after being here for such a short period of time.

Her mother and her had moved here 6 years ago when she was 9, hoping to find some excitement in their lives after her parents divorced. On the first day, Amu had met Utau at the airport. Apparently, she had just come back from a holiday in Fiji with her parents. Both of them immediately became friends. They were both 15 now and still were best friends.

"Why the sudden move, mom?" Amu curiously asked her mom. She really didn't want to leave California. No, she _didn't even want_ to leave at all.

"Your father called a week ago, asking if he could spend some time with his little girl. At first, I thought he meant a week or something like that, but he actually meant a few years. Perhaps the rest of your school life even," explained Midori. Everyone of the room's faces had suddenly frowned.

"Do I have to go?" Amu said, looking down at her lap. She couldn't bear to leave California and be away from her best friend for so long, not to mention her other close friends too.

"I recommend you to. You haven't seen your father in so long," smiled Midori. Inside, even Midori didn't want her daughter to leave but she had decided long ago that it was probably the best decision. "You don't have to decide right away. Your father had already bought plane tickets for you. The plane departs at exactly one week from now." Midori sighed and she too, looked down at her lap.

"I don't want to go though. I don't want to leave everyone. I don't want to leave you!" Amu exclaimed at her mother.

"I'll be fine, Amu. I have Tsubasa," smirked Midori. Tsubasa was her boyfriend of five months. When Amu first found out about this, even she was surprised that old people still referred to their lovers as 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' but they both were happily in love and Amu definitely didn't want to intrude. "Also, Amu, please be aware that your father has already signed you up to a school and everything. Please be considerate about him too."

Amu frantically skimmed through all her options of getting out of the twisted situation. It was too difficult. She had to think of her father and how he had planned everything out too. Also, her mother was persuading her to go. Maybe her mother wanted her gone so she could have private intercourse with Tsubasa or something. She shrugged the idea off and started over with picking out the options when a hand rested on top of hers, which were carefully folded on her lap. Amu looked up at the person that the hand belonged to. It was Utau's. The look on Utau's face spoke a thousand words. It was a go-because-your-father-is-waiting-for-you-and-i-kn ow-he-would-love-to-see-you-again face. Amu struck a glare back and Utau didn't even flinch at all. She knew all about Amu's glares and how poisnous they were.

Midori sat there quietly, looking at the two girls stick out faces to eachother. Some were happy, grumpy or even deadly. _Teenagers these days?_ She thought to herself.

-Three days later-

During those three days, Amu had spent most of her time cooped up in her room, thinking through her options again and again. She could run away to Utau's holiday house and stay there forever. She could live on the canned food that they stored in their pantry. But that would place an even heavier load on her mother's shoulders after what happened.

After those three days, she decided that the best choice would be to go with the flow and move to Miami with her father. Even thinking of the name 'Miami' gave Amu shudders. From movies and books, Miami was said to be filled with rich girls who dressed in skimpy clothes or rich guys who consumed alcohol daily. People would have sex everywhere and parties would be held until the early hours of morning. It definitely wasn't a place that Amu was looking forward to going. Amu sighed to herself for at least the third time in the whole morning.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

She never thought that she would be here but she was. Amu Hinamori, aged 15, was standing in the loading bay of Miami airport. Dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a white singlet, she was waiting for her suitcase to come around on the conveyor belt. After spotting the black and white striped luggage case, she motioned for the person in charge of the conveyor belt to recover it for her. The man nodded and heaved the case from the belt before placing it on the tiled floor. Amu ran over to her bag and wheeled it away, waving at the man to send him a motion of thanks.

She walked through the gates and finally found herself standing outside of the airport with her bag strung over her right shoulder and her suitcase handle enclosed in her left palm.

"Amu! Is that you?" Amu heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her. She spun and faced the direction that the voice was coming from. It was from a man that was probably in his late 40s or so. He had dirty blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes that Amu had ever seen.

"Is that really you, Amu? My, you've grown so much since I last saw you!" exclaimed the man. Amu shot a confused look at him. After piecing together what he had said, she finally realised that the strange man was in fact her father. She was still kind of shocked at the attire that he was wearing. Her father was wearing a pair of orange flowered board shorts that went just right under his knee and a loose white singlet. Amu blinked at him, while running her eyes from top to bottom.

The man, suddenly noticing this, started to laugh.

"Oh honey, don't be confused about what I'm wearing. Most people in Miami wear this since we're so close to the beach. The weather's always hot too so it's more convenient in this type of clothing," he clarified before reaching for the suitcase handle and pulling it away to his car. Amu nodded to herself before running after him.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"And I present to you, your temporary home!" bestowed Amu's father, Tsumugu, as he opened the wooden door to the two-storey villa that faced the beach. Amu stepped in, clutching her bag tightly. She wasn't that surprised when she saw the interior. It was like her house back in California, except that there were very big windows in her new home to show off the beach view that the house had.

"And temporary house?" questioned Amu once she had processed what her father had just said.

"Yes, temporary house! Unfortunately, your new high school is, um, a boarding school?" gulped Tsumugu. He was scared of what his daughter would react to that. He really didn't want to sign her up to such a prestigious school like Seiyo Academy High School but he thought that her life was so luxurious in California, she wouldn't want it to be any different here.

Amu was taken back by what her father had just announced. She was going to a boarding school? She really didn't plan on something like that happening. Reminding herself of what her mother told her, she bottled up her emotions and considered attending, just so her father could be happy.

"Are you alright with going to a boarding school? Because if you're not, I'll drop you out of it and you can go to the local high school," queried Tsumugu.

Amu shook her head and replied to her father. "No, I'm fine with the decision… dad."

"Oh! It's the first time you had called me 'dad' since you arrived here! I have to document this moment!" cried Tsumugu as he ran into another room to get his camera. When Amu was pretty sure he had left the room, she smacked her forehead. She had totally forgot that her father was a photographer and it was pretty much necessary for him to take a photograph of every, single, little event that happens in his everyday life.

Amu awkwardly stood in the entrance corridor with her suitcase next to her feet. She looked around on the walls in the narrow hall and saw a few photoframes. One of them had a photography of her when she was a baby. Amu laughed to herself once she saw fetus Amu. The next frame had photos of her dad and another woman. _He probably remarried or something. _It was a collage of photos. The background told Amu that they were probably at the beach. The woman looked nice. She had wavy locks of hair that cascaded down her back and she was tall, skinny and reached up to her father's chin.

"Tsumugu, who was it at the door?" asked a feminine voice from the second floor of the house. No one replied and Amu just guessed that her father couldn't hear. The sound of steps echoed through the house as someone walked down the wooden staircase. Amu looked to the direction of the sound and saw the same woman who was in the photos with her dad. The woman was looking down at the steps as she walked down the stairs. When she glanced up at Amu, her neutral facial expression quickly turned into a happy and joyous one.

"Amu! You're here!" shrieked the woman as she quickened up her speed on the stairs. Once she was safely on the ground, she ran over to Amu. Amu stood there with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have attacked you like that," laughed the woman. Amu smiled a bit. "I'm Mina, Tsumugu's wife. I've heard tons of stories about you from Tsumugu," said Mina as she extended out a handshake to Amu. She accepted the handshake but was startled when Mina pulled her into a tight hug. When Amu's body came in contact with Mina's, she noticed that her stomach had collided with a rather 'grown-out' one. After the hug had broke off, Amu darted her eyes to Mina's stomach.

"Oh! I'm 3 months pregnant," giggled Mina as she rubbed her stomach. _Wow, that came as a surprise _thought Amu to herself.

"What gender is it?" asked Amu curiously. She was still shooting some smiles to Mina.

"I actually don't know. I didn't want to know the gender of the baby. I like things to come as a surprise!" replied Mina.

Amu obediently nodded to every word that Mina was saying. After that, they had a small chat about Amu's plane trip here. Tsumugu arrived a few minutes later with his Polaroid camera. Noticing that his wife was here, he quickly raised the camera to his eye and yelped out a 'cheese!' Amu grinned along with Mina. The Polaroid came out of the underside of the camera. Tsumugu waved it around in the air until the photo had appeared on the white film.

"Here, Amu. You can have it. Think of it has your first memory in Miami," welcomed Tsumugu as he handed the Polaroid to Amu. She gladly accepted it and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Tsumugu, Mina and Amu had just finished eating dinner and were heading off in different directions to do their own business. Tsumugu was going to edit some of his photos in his study while Mina was going to their bedroom to watch a movie.

"Care to join me, Amu?" invited Mina. Amu quickly agreed since there was nothing that she was planning to do that evening. They both skipped up the stairs together and went into one of the bedrooms at the end of the upstairs corridor.

Once they were both in the bedroom, Mina walked to the TV cabinet opposite from the bed to pick out a movie. Amu was still standing at the entrance, admiring the inside of the bedroom. It was beyond amazing in there.

The room was somewhat 'pentagonal' shaped so instead of four walls like a regular room, it had five walls. The bed was a four-poster bed with soft, see-through silk curtains that were tied together with a string of ribbon. One wall of the bedroom had a huge canvas hung up on it. The canvas contained a wedding photo of Tsumugu's and Mina's wedding day. They were both standing underneath a cherry blossom tree, smiling happily. Opposite the bed was a flat-screen TV that was stuck to the wall and underneath it was the TV cabinet. Windows and glass doors to the right of the bed lead out to a balcony that faced the sea. Also, there were two white doors in the room which Amu assumed belonged to the ensuite and the wardrobe.

"Amu, come in. I won't bite," laughed Mina as she continued rummaging through the cabinet. "Make yourself comfortable on the bed. We have some extra blankets and pillows under the bed."

Amu strided to the bed and hopped onto the left side of it. She maneuvered the pillows around a bit until she felt comfortable and leaned back to admire the dark, slick TV. After a few seconds, Mina stood up with two films.

"Which one? The Notebook or The Vow?" questioned Mina. Amu shrugged and quietly did 'eenie-meenie' in her head. It ended with the 'moe' on The Notebook.

"It's The Notebook, I guess," smirked Amu. Mina smirked back at Amu and went to insert the disc in. Amu was already feeling comfortable in her new household and she felt like she had developed a strong connection with her father and Mina already. Suddenly, Amu's phone vibrated in her pocket. She whipped out her phone to check it. It told her that she had received a new message from Utau.

_To: Amu Hinamori_

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_06 May 2013 8:30pm_

_How's Miami? I'm guessing you landed already? _

Amu grinned when she read her best friend's message. Mina motioned to Amu that she was going to the toilet to quickly wash her face. Amu nodded and returned to focusing her attention on her phone.

_To: Utau Hoshina_

_From: Amu Hinamori_

_06 May 2013 8:31pm_

_Miami's been fine so far. It wasn't what I expected it to be. I met my dad and his new wife. She's really nice and everything. And guess what?! My dad signed me up for a boarding school! Utau, a boarding school!_

Amu sighed after she had finished typing the paragraph of text. A few seconds afterwards, Utau replied with a message.

_To: Amu Hinamori_

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_06 May 2013 8:31pm_

_That's great! I'm happy that you're getting on well with your step-mother. Is that what you call her? Hahas. And boarding school's going to be exciting! Lighten up, Amu *^* Well, everyone's missing you in California! Come visit us soon!_

_1 attached file._

Amu grinned an even bigger grin after reading Utau's long paragraph of text. When she noticed that there was an attached file, she pressed on the button to open it. Amu's eyes felt like crying tears when she saw what the file was. It was a picture of her and all her friends at her 14th birthday party last year. Amu saved the image, set it as her background and placed the phone on the bedside table when Mina started walking out of the ensuite.

"Let's start watching this movie!" squealed Mina as she grabbed for the remote and sat next to Amu in the bed.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Tsumugu had just finished editing his photos for the night and decided that it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow, he had to drive Amu to her boarding school for the first time. To be honest, he was very happy to see his daughter after 6 years. She had grown up so much since then and her bubbly personality was still the same, not to mention her hair had gotten a brighter shade of pink and her honey-golden orbs were still shining brightly.

Tsumugu smiled to himself before heading up stairs to his bedroom. **A/N: YES, THEY SMILE A LOT. DON'T JUDGE. **When he opened the door to his bedroom, Tsumugu started laughing out loudly. He felt like falling backwards and laughing. The two women, Amu and Mina, were both sitting on the bed crying like crazy. On the TV, he could see the scrolling credits of a movie. _That's what probably made them cry._

"Stop laughing, Tsumugu," spluttered Mina while she cried and laughed.

"Dad, stop laughing at us! The Notebook was a really sad movie!" cried Amu as tears started streaming down her cheeks. After a few seconds of utter silence, they all started laughing again.

Five minutes had passed and they were all still laughing like crazy. Amu wiped her tears away while trying to choke down some giggles.

"Well, it's time for bed, everyone," commanded Amu's father. "Amu, your room is the room opposite from this one. Your luggage is already in there."

Amu got up from the bed, waved goodnight to Mina and headed for the door. Her father gave her a peck on the cheek before wishing her a good night's rest.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

The bedroom that her father had assigned to her was like a smaller duplicate of his and Mina's. There was a four-poster bed, a flat screen TV, a walk-in wardrobe and everything else except for an ensuite. Amu didn't really mind. She wasn't staying here for long since she was going to leave for school tomorrow but she still decided to make herself a bit comfortable by rearranging her clothes onto the shelves and hooks in the wardrobe. It made her feel more at home. After she finished, Amu picked out a set of pajamas and headed off to the bathroom for a short shower.

-The Next Day-

"Amu! Wake up or you're going to be late for your first day! You don't want that, do you?" yelled Tsumugu from the kitchen. He was cooking up some breakfast with Mina. They had decided to make a great breakfast to celebrate Amu's first night in Miami.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu rubbed her eyes, fluttering them open to reveal her honey-golden orbs. The sunlight crept its way through the light curtains of the bedroom, casting a few rays on the white bed sheets.

Amu dragged herself out of the bedroom and shuffled to the bathroom to prepare for the big day ahead of her. _It was her first full day in Miami! _She splashed her face with some cold water to revive herself and went on with the rest of her bathroom needs.

Amu's phone implied that the weather was going to be pretty hot today so she decided to wear something 'beachy'. Wasn't that what all Miami citizens wear? She threw on a pair of faded distressed shorts that reached her upper thighs and a plain white singlet. Amu secured her fringe with a black and red cross hairpin and put on her black Converse before arranging her clothes and utilities back into her suitcase and luggage bags. After confirming that everything was packed, she hauled her suitcases down the wooden staircase and piled them up at the entrance corridor.

Amu wiped away a drop of sweat then sauntered to the kitchen to taste breakfast. Her father and Mina were already sitting at the dining table, waiting for her.

"You guys could've eaten without me, you know," spoke Amu as she took a seat across from both of them. By this point in time, they were both looking at her and snickering quietly to each other.

"We didn't want to eat first. It's your first full day in Miami so we wanted to eat together," exclaimed Mina as she picked up her fork and poked at the salad before putting it into her mouth.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Are you excited, Amu?" questioned her father as he dropped her off at Seiyo Academy High School. Amu was nervous as heck. Her palms were sweaty and she felt butterflies, no, birds in her stomach. _How about if I don't fit in? _Back in California, it was so easy for Amu because she had already met Utau, who introduced her to the rest of the gang. She didn't have to go through the process of making new friends or anything because Utau had given them to her on a silver platter.

"Enjoy your new school, okay? Call me if you need anything," waved Tsumugu as Amu closed the car door. Amu waved back at her father's car as he drove off. She sighed to herself before finding her way to the office. _I'll never make it there! The school's way too big! _

Amu finally came up with the decision to ask someone the directions to the school's main office. She caught sight of someone who might be willing to help her and strolled over to him.

He looked about her age and he also looked pretty popular. There were many girls surrounding him, asking him questions and fawning over him. _Maybe he's new too; that's why he might be so popular! _The new guy was leaning against a motorcycle with a casual look spread across his face. Amu tapped him on his shoulder behind. The guy sighed, turned around and faced the pink-haired midget.

"Aw, she's so cute! Look how short she is!" squealed one of the girls crowding around the guy. Amu blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Hey Ikuto, ya think she's here to confess? You've had three so far since school started," whispered another girl into the guy's ear. The guy squinted his eyes at Amu, eyeing her from top to bottom.

"What do you want?" asked the fella as he blew a bubble with his gum and popped it. Amu looked up.

"Do you know where the school's main office is? I'm kinda new and need a few directions," quizzed Amu. While waiting for him to answer her dying question, Amu took note of the appearance of this supposedly 'Ikuto' guy. He was pretty tall, towering over Amu by about a head. She only reached his shoulders. His navy blue hair was slick, straight and hung limp from his head. It looked messy yet it also looked slightly styled. Amu couldn't help but admit that his amethyst eyes were the brightest eyes she had ever seen.

"I don't know, pinky. Go ask someone else who actually cares," leered Ikuto. He casually leaned back on the motorcycle and weaved both his arms through two girls which caused them to squeal. It wasn't loud, just audible enough for Amu, Ikuto and the other girls to hear.

Amu felt like raging. This 'Ikuto' guy was being so casual, blunt and mean about the fact that someone needed a helping hand yet he refused to even help or offer to help. She wanted to pull all of his hair out on the spot and hang him on a stick to roast him alive over an open fire. **A/N: This was the 'rage' thing that Utau was talking about earlier in the chapter *^* **

"Well, I'm sorry but if you were at least a nice person, you would help someone in need, instead of standing there like you owned the place," stated Amu. She folded her hands and rested all of her weight onto the right side of her hip. Her backpack hung loosely from her shoulders and Amu had begun to glare at Ikuto, including all of his 'fan girls'. That's what she had decided to call them. It was true though, they did act like fan girls. The whole time, they had fawned over him and swooned at him.

"Excuse me?" declared Ikuto. He had stopped whatever he was doing to stare at this pink-haired midget. _Is she trying to pick a fight with me?_ "Dear, if you must know, I do own the place."

Ikuto did one of his signature glares at Amu. This glare made every single people that was about to mess him with him, run away in fright. It always worked. Amu, having gotten a lot of practice about 'glares' from Utau, didn't even flinch at the sickening glower that he was sending to her. She stood still, enhancing her scowl to make him flinch instead of her.

"Sorry Ikuto, but I don't take facts from selfish and ignorant people," scoffed Amu as she flicked a piece of her hair behind her shoulder.

By now, Ikuto had stood up, unhanded the other girls and stepped one step forward to the miserable short girl.

"And who are you to call me by 'Ikuto'? If you must know again, we aren't intimately related, are we?"

"Me? Intimately related with you? Over my dead body. And you never really told me your name, did you? I had to get it from one of those skanks over there," implied Amu as she pointed to one of the girls crowded behind Ikuto. The girl that Amu pointed to suddenly got offended and ran off.

"Well, it's Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"And I'm Hinamori, Hinamori Amu."

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: AHHH~! Guys, that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while typing it. I was squealing like a fan girl when I was about to write the Amuto section. God, I was about to CRY. This is by far, one of the longest ever chapters I've ever written for a Fanfiction. I tried my hardest lolololol. Took me a few hours and it was about 4000 something words. Enjoy enjoy~! Also, the chapters for this Fanfiction are probably going to be very long considering that I decided it will captivate the reader's attention even more. And it'll also convince me and motivate me to continue writing. This story is probably going to be dragged out to about 10-20 chapters. I don't know but yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! ****Ah, I'm so happy with how the first chapter is going **** Anyways; I started the second chapter quicker than I expected lololol. I'll be taking a short hiatus soon so I'll try to write as much as I can for the next few days. That way, I'll have back-up chapters to post every two days or something. Yeah, it's confusing but I have it all planned out in my head~! **

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Good. Now that I know your name, can you show me to the main office?" begged Amu. She was on the brink of bursting and all she really wanted was for this scumbag of a guy to show her where the main office was.

Ikuto laughed before bluntly replying with a firm 'no.' Amu's blood curdled inside of her as she huffed and stomped away, leaving the Tsukiyomi stunned.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

'_He won't show me the way? Fine! There are always tons of other people to ask!' _thought Amu as she treaded heavily away from the scene. Before she entered the brick building, she peeked over her shoulder to see what Tsukiyomi was up to. When she glimpsed over her shoulder, she wasn't surprised to see him all 'brushed' up with a girl. Amu scoffed then marched on forward into the brick building.

There were even more students in the building than there was outside. Amu suddenly felt claustrophobic and tried pushing her way through the crowd but the students kept nudging her or pushing her out of the way to get to their destinations. Poor Amu was much 'shorter' than the immense crowd of people and she was constantly shoved by the other students.

"Ouch!" yelped Amu as she hit her head into the firm chest of another student. While rubbing her forehead, Amu looked up to lock eyes with a worried face.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized the anonymous male. "I was listening to music on my earphones and wasn't paying much attention to the crowd! I'm so sorry!"

By this time, the male had dragged Amu to the side of the corridor, away from the crowd. Amu brushed off the barely visible dust particles from her shorts and straightened herself up to face the guy.

"I'm also sorry too! My height's to blame," laughed Amu. "And I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Hello Amu. Are you new?" asked the guy, as he fixed his side-bag and textbooks into place. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." He extended a hand out to Amu in a form of a handshake. Amu kindly accepted it and took some time to observe him. He had shady lavender hair that flowed down his backbone and he was dressed in plaid blue from top to bottom.

"Nice to meet you, Fujisaki. And I'm sorry, I'm in kind of a hurry but do you know where the main office is?" questioned Amu. She was desperate for quick directions.

"I totally understand, and it's just down the hall, last door on the right. You won't miss it," smiled Fujisaki. Amu thanked him then waved 'bye' and quickly scampered away from the field.

_Last door on the right, last door on the right. _Amu repeated Fujisaki's exact directions over and over in her head until she reached a mahogany-colored door with the gold plaque 'Main Office' engraved onto it. She immediately presumed that this must be the office and knocked onto the door.

A low voice spoke from the inside, commanding her to come in. Amu, startled at first, diligently locked hands with the door handle and opened it. She stepped into the office, surprised with the interior. The door from the outside had looked so regal and furnished but inside the office, it looked pretty dull.

The walls were painted a boring white and the floors were big white tiles. On one side of the office was a long, stretched counter with a woman standing behind it, focused on her PC. Opposite of the room were a few chairs for waiting people. Amu swallowed an invisible piece of bolus and strided herself over to the counter. The woman behind it was still glued to her monitor and didn't even bother looking up at Amu.

A few seconds had passed before Amu decided that she would have to somehow grasp the blind woman's attention. She tapped her knuckles repeatedly on the counter until the woman raised her sight up.

"I heard you a billion times, if you must know," exclaimed the woman as she blew a bubble with her gum. Amu smirked then reached inside her bag for her school records.

"Here ya go," uttered Amu as she pushed the file of papers across the table for the secretary. The woman flicked through the records, briefly skimming each page before tucking them away into the filing cabinets behind her.

"Got it. You're Hinamori Amu. Your dorm's number 36. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay," bluntly replied the secretary as she thrusted the keys to Amu and went back to her PC. Amu rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys from the counter then slumped out of the boring office.

_This stay is just going to be greeeaaaat._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

After what seemed like forever, Amu finally found dorm number 36. She stuffed the key into the keyhole and twisted it clockwise until she heard it click. Amu pushed the door open to reveal the place that she'd be staying at for the next 3 years. The room was smaller than what she expected and it wasn't the cleanest.

The room was separated into four sections. Each corner consisted of a bed, a bedside table and a small closet. If the closet wasn't big enough to house all their belongings, there was a slightly bigger one on one wall of the room which Amu assumed was a joint closet for all the dorm members. Opposite from the slightly larger closet was a naked looking door that led to the bathroom which all the dorm members shared. If you weren't comfortable with that bathroom then there was a bigger one down the hall that all the students staying on that floor were able to share.

Amu sighed and welcomed herself to a bed in the corner that looked 'emptier' than the others. She postulated that it would be hers and struggled to step over the stray clothing that was messily abandoned on the floor. Once she was safely at her newly found territory, Amu dumped her bags onto the unclothed mattress and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

_I'm going to clean this room up. No matter what others say._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Hey Ikuto, did ya find yourself any new girls?" chuckled Kukai as he playfully threw his soccer ball into the air and caught it again. Kukai Souma could be easily labeled as the school's top soccer player. He excelled in sports more than any other subject, considering that he failed every other one.

"Nah, not yet but hopefully tonight, a beauty would come into our dorm and wow us," smirked Ikuto as he unlocked his dorm door. "Or she came earlier than I expected," he whistled. Standing in front of both Ikuto and Kukai was a girl facing the wall, desperately wiping the mysterious marks off.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu anxiously tried removing the faint scuffs from the wall. Suddenly, she heard the door behind her open and frantically, Amu turned around to come face to face with 'him'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" screamed Amu as she threw the wet sponge away from her hand and started freaking out.

"Your room? Are you serious? This is our room!" Ikuto indicated as he pointed to both him and Kukai. Amu still felt like screaming. _How did people intrude into other people's rooms without permission? This was so impolite! And especially since it was this despicable person!_

"No way! The mean secretary assigned this room to me!" complained Amu. She folded her arms and stood still, glaring in the direction of both of them.

"Well, whatever! But what did you do to our room?!" grumbled Ikuto as he flopped on his bed. He noticed that the mattress was considerably 'softer'? The room was entirely spotless. All the clothes were off the ground and all the bed sheets were changed and folded.

"I simply cleaned the room and packed everything away into their rightful places," explained Amu, still folding her arms and glaring.

"What happened to my soccer uniform?" yelped Kukai. "It was right hereeeee!" He pointed to a spot on the ground, directing that it used to be there.

"It's folded away neatly in your closet," replied Amu. Kukai hurried to his closet and opened it to find his soccer uniform all ironed and folded. He was shocked and after admiring it, stepped away from the wardrobe.

"Wow, thanks Hinamori. I guess you did a pretty good job with this," complimented Kukai as he held a thumbs-up to her. Amu smiled back and then sat on her bed, bouncing up and down.

"Aren't you going to thank me, Tsukiyomi?" smirked Amu as she stared at him. Ikuto was lying on his bed, relaxed. He was scrolling through some text messages on his phone, not bothered to even give a glance at Amu.

"Do I have to?" moaned Ikuto. "Because I didn't ask for you to do this." Amu stomped her right foot, all fired up. She angrily shrugged of her worries then picked up one of her bags and pushed herself to the bathroom to have a relaxing shower.

Once Amu was protected by the doors and curtains of the small bathroom, she sighed to herself and sobbed a bit. She really missed California, her friends, her mother and especially Utau. She wanted Utau here with her right now. If Utau was here, she would know exactly what to do and what to say in a moment like this.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Sorry guys for the short chapter this time D; I'm sad of myself too~! I'll make sure to make up for it in the next chapter. At least 5000 words in chapter 3 ~! Woot woot! YAYAYAY anyways, not much drama in this chapter except for Ikuto and Amu meeting once again /kekeke **

**Also, for ships, should I have TadasexNadeshiko or TadasexYaya? **** I'm nawt suree~**

**Thanks for reading ;3 Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As I promised, I'm trying hard to write as muuuuch as I can and so far, I've been uploading a chapter per day ;) This one came a few hours later than usual. Amgee, I'm being so accurate with this! But yeah, it was a few hours late because I had to study for this MAJOR Science test and on the day, the teacher forgets that there was a test so all my hard work went to waste. My studying's finished and I don't have much homework so time to typee~ Let's get this chapter started **

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

_My heart_

_Skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skips_

_A beat _

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

After Amu had finished showering, she stepped out of the enclosed shower space and wrapped her body with a plain white bath towel. While opening her luggage bag, she thought through her whole day so far. It hadn't started on the best terms but good things were always just around corner. Amu fished through her luggage bag, trying to find a decent pair of sweatpants or shorts.

_No! Please don't freaking tell me that I took the wrong freaking bag! Please don't!_

Amu continued throwing random items out of her bag, desperate to reach her clothes. After a few minutes of doubt, she came to the conclusion that her clothes weren't here and that she must've took the wrong bag into the bathroom.

_The only choice is… to go out there and retrieve the correct bag!_

Amu wrapped the towel even tighter around her body, put on her slippers and was about to open the door when she devised a plan.

"Tsukiyomi! Souma!" she called from the bathroom. No one answered. _They must not be there then! Good! _Amu twisted the doorknob and hopped out of the bathroom. She felt the cool air from the air-conditioned room attack her bare legs, arms and face. Amu closed her eyes and quietly squealed. _Cold! Cold! _When Amu opened her eyes, she jumped back.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Amu screamed in fear. Sitting on the fourth bed in the room was a girl. The girl was patiently sitting there, reading a novel. She had caramel brown locks, held in place with a bow-shaped headband and she was dressed in a white trench coat, leather tights and white ankle boots.

"Ah, so you're Hinamori Amu! I'm Mashiro Rima," introduced the girl. She stood up to extend a hand, offering a handshake to the puzzled Amu. Amu stepped forward and returned the handshake then she stepped back, holding the white towel tightly.

"I thought nobody was out here. Why didn't you answer?" implied Amu. She had felt the situation get awkward. If you were in this position, you would think the same. Amu was naked with only a towel to cover her bare flesh and there was a random, anonymous girl standing in her room, reading a book.

"You asked for Ikuto and Kukai, not for me," replied the girl while giving a devilish smirk. Amu cringed when she noticed the grin. She nodded before rushing to get her other bag and jumped back into the bathroom.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Welcome back, Hinamori," greeted Mashiro as she lay on her bed, curled up in a ball. Amu beamed a tiny grin before stacking her bags back into the closet again.

"I see you did a nice clean for the dorm. I'm very surprised," thanked Mashiro. She was still curled up in a ball but this time, she had stretched herself out a bit.

"Why are you surprised? Don't you clean it often?" probed Amu curiously. She had finished packing her bags away and was rearranging her bed sheets to get ready for bed.

"Ah, well sometimes I do but Ikuto and Kukai usually mess it up again once I get out of the room," answered Mashiro while giggling a bit. Amu laughed a bit too while curling herself up into bed. Mashiro and her were the only people in the room so it was pretty quiet.

"Aren't Tsukiyomi and Souma going to return to the dorm? Teachers are going to do room checks soon, right?"

"Oh no, Hinamori! Here at Seiyo, teachers don't check for anything. They're too laid-back too! And Ikuto and Kukai usually stay out till really late. I'm always asleep when they return."

Amu nodded again before sending a 'goodnight' out to Mashiro.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu was startled as she opened her eyes. She had heard a sound; something familiar to a door opening. Amu craned her head to the door and saw two figures slouch in. Her eyes were still half-closed so she couldn't make out who they were but they both seemed 'drunk' or 'tired'. She wasn't even sure if that was the right word to describe both of them. Thinking that it was her imagination, she sealed her eyes off and hung her head back down onto her pillow.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Hinamori! Wake up! Hurry!" Amu heard blocked off voices calling her name while she was half-asleep.

"HINAMORI! WAKE THE EFF UP!"

"WHAT?!" Amu yelled as she violently sat up, flapping her stray arms everywhere.

"Ouch!" yelped the anonymous person. Mashiro fell to the ground, clutching her nose. "Gosh, for such a small girl, you sure hit hard!"

"Are you serious? You have to look at yourself before you say that to me," insulted Amu as she rubbed her eyes open. "And why did you wake me up so early?"

"YOU. ARE. LATE. FOR. CLASS."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" rushed Amu as she hurriedly climbed out of bed and grabbed her toiletries before running to the bathroom. Amu was about to rotate the door handle when she realized that it was locked from the inside.

"OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!" repeated Amu as she shrieked. The door wouldn't budge at all. Amu turned back to Mashiro to find that she was already gone. _Is she fucking serious? She left me here? _

"OPEN UPPP! WHO IS IN THERE?" screamed Amu as she pounded her fists on the wooden door rapidly. She was late for her first class at Seiyo Academy and the stupid beast in there was not opening the door for her. Suddenly, the door slowly opened and an annoying head poked out. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"You're the person in there?!" screeched Amu. She stomped both her feet before clutching Tsukiyomi by his hair and yanking him out of the bathroom. Amu regretted doing that after she saw what Tsukiyomi was 'wearing'. He was half-naked except for a loose towel wrapped around his waist, covering his parts.

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" yelped Amu as she let go of his hair strands and jumped back.

"Ever heard of me having a shower before someone pulled me out?" asked Tsukiyomi as he yielded the towel even tighter around himself. "Gosh, I swear you are annoying." Tsukiyomi scoffed before returning back into the bathroom. Once the door had closed, Amu inhaled a deep breath before clutching the top frame of a chair for support. _I just saw a guy… half-naked. Oh god, I'm scarred for the rest of my guilty life. _Amu sat on her bed before resting her head in her cupped hands.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Good morning, class and fellow students! Today we're going to do a practical activity in PE. I hope everyone's excited as much as I am!"

"SORRY THAT I'M LATE!" panted Amu as she forcefully slided the door open. She rested her hands on her knees, breathing hastily before standing up straight again. All the eyes in the class were onto her and the teacher was staring at her perplexed and baffled.

"What?" exclaimed Amu as she swung her bag over her shoulder and eyed the class.

"Wannabe, much?" laughed one of the students. _What? My 'cool and spicy' act didn't work? _Amu stared at herself, confounded.

"Sorry, but swinging your bag over your shoulder won't even help you earn any 'popular' points!" stated another student before she started snickering. Everyone chorused in and started laughing at Amu.

"Shut up, class," affirmed the teacher before turning to Amu. "Hello, you're Hinamori Amu?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good; we were expecting you but… you came later than I thought," eyed the teacher. "Go sit in an empty seat."

Amu obeyed the teacher and crept off to an empty seat. The only available one was in the back corner of the room, near an open window. Amu slumped in the seat and leaned back to get a better view of the scenery outside of the window. _Oh, this is going to be perfect._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETE~! I'm still ashamed of myself. I promised 5000 words but I didn't give that **** I'm just going to crawl into a corner and cry. Bye everyone. New chapter on Sunday probably or maybe Monday because I have a huge test on Sunday for tutor and I gotta study on Saturday and tomorrow, which is Friday is my homework day for tutor and school so no free time. I'll try to sneak in a few paragraphs for the next chapter but to ultimately complete a chapter takes me about 2-3 hours. Yeah, I'm a slow typer. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh god, guys~! Thank you for the kind reviews that I have received. I'm over the moon, no, the sun! I swear, my day has lit up by a bunch! It's Friday now and my main goal is to write 2 chapters. One that I will upload today and the second one, I'll upload tomorrow~ That way, I'll be killing two birds with one stone. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Tenshi, you're so smart! **** Please leave me alone while I cackle to myself. BUHAHAHA**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

_Say it again,_

_For me_

_Because I love the way it feels._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

The bell rang before Amu was able to even finish writing the last paragraph of her English essay. She hung her head on the table before standing up and gathering her textbooks. The day hadn't gone pleasantly well. So far, Amu had assumed the whole class population had turned against her. No one was going to talk to her and everyone had started to call her 'WannAmu'. Yes, it was a horrible name but Amu thought it was pretty amazing how they created a name like that in a short timeframe of 45 minutes. **A/N: Ya hear that? Amu's amazed at my quick name-making skills~~~ I'll shut up now. **Amu pushed the transparent plastic chair into the table and made her way out of the classroom. Most of the class had deserted to go off and prepare for lunch. _Far out. Who am I going to sit with at lunch? _Amu sighed then headed off to the cafeteria.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Watcha want, dearie?" asked the lunch lady as she repeatedly chewed her mint gum. The strong stench of cigarette wafted from her and it filled up Amu's nose, making her cough a bit before straightening herself up. She was highly prone to cigarettes since both her parents never smoked so she wasn't used to the smell.

"A cheese burger please with no salad," stated Amu as she blocked her nose with her right palm.

"Ya serious? You need vegies for those limpy arms!" laughed the lunch lady as she pumped her muscles in the air to represent the example of what she wanted in Amu.

Amu faked a grin before moving further down the queue to the pick-up section. _What the hell is wrong with people at this school?_ Once she was at the end of the line, Amu took a hold of the burger before tucking the loose change into one of the side pockets of her bag. _Where should I sit? _Amu pondered upon the question for a few seconds before she noticed a rear door on the far side of the cafeteria. It led to the outer campus of the school and she thought that it would be the perfect place to eat her lunch alone; in silence. Once Amu stepped outside, the sunny rays of the blazing sun attacked her, causing her to block her face with an empty hand. There was no shade in sight except for a big tree. Amu was about to proceed over there when she noticed that it was roughly 20 metres away.

Amu heaved a sigh then stood still for a second to run through the available options.

"I could go back inside… or I could eat in the sun…or-"

"Or you could join me here?" invited a familiar voice. Amu turned around to come face to face with the devil of Hell.

"Hello Tsukiyomi Ikuto," stated Amu as she tensed up. Her grip on the poor cheese burger was over-powering and lightning streaks could be seen between the both of them.

"Tch, Amu. You don't have to be so tensed up, especially since you saw part of me this morning," smirked Tsukiyomi. He was sitting casually on one of the few picnic tables that had been set out around the school grounds for students who didn't like sitting inside. Why hadn't Amu noticed those earlier?

"I didn't even want to see 'part of you'. It's your fault for being such a drama queen that I had to accidentally see you! And don't call me 'Amu'. We're not intimately related," declared Amu through gritted teeth. She stepped back, feeling the sunshine burn against her neck. Her parted hair was leaving her neck feeling naked and burnt. Amu swatted her neck with her free hand before glaring back at Tsukiyomi.

"Why don't you come over here, _Amu_?" purred Tsukiyomi. The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. Amu shuddered before shaking her head at him.

"Sorry, _Ikuto_, but I enjoy my own company," cooed Amu as she did a flirty smile, did a flick of her bubble-gum pink hair and strutted off in the direction of the tree. While her back was facing him, she giggled quietly to herself. Amu still couldn't believe that she actually did that. She rarely acted flirty, let alone 'girly'.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Ikuto melted inside as she brushed her hair aside and paraded off. He couldn't help but silently cackle to himself. _This semester is going to be interesting!_ thought Ikuto as he rested his hands on the back of his head and leaned back to stare up at the cloudless sky.

"Hey Ikuto!" called a recognizable voice. Ikuto sighed and turned around to see who had disturbed his few seconds of relaxation. Rima was running to him, pounding her black leather shoes on the dark gray bitumen.

"What, Rima?" cooed Ikuto as he returned back to his previous stance. By now, Rima had reached Ikuto and was panting hard.

"The weather's so crazy!" sighed Rima. She wasn't one of the most athletic people in the world and a few minutes of running would wear her out like a dried out sponge.

"That's all you came to say?" asked Ikuto. He narrowed his lavender eyes at the caramel-haired midget.

"No, you jerk. I'm just asking if you're aware that there's a practical in PE today and that it's a boy-girl activity," winked Rima. She was clearly aware of Ikuto's biggest fears and she loved using it against him in ways of blackmail and pure entertainment.

"Oh god," groaned Ikuto as he covered his eyes with both his hands. The sun had also started to bother him and Rima was right. The weather was acting funny. Maybe it was having an intense orgasm. Ikuto shrugged the dirty thought off and revolutionised back to Rima. She clearly was plotting against him. Rima was still devilishly smirking and had her arms folded across her chest. Throughout the years, she had indeed developed a lift which made her look more feminine. Ikuto remembered the time when Rima's chest was so flat, people mistook her for a cross dresser.

"You nervous? You nervous? You nervous? You nervous? You ner-" repeated Rima before she was cut off by Ikuto. Rima had always hated Ikuto's slackish mouth. He had a habit of cutting into nearly every freaking sentence that she spoke out of her mouth. It was one of the traits that she despised the most about him.

"Yeah, I am," grumbled Ikuto. His main fear was partner work with the opposite gender. He was fine with Rima since she didn't fangirl over him like a lost puppy but the other girls in the school were a whole other story. All of them wanted to be his partner for PE. When he said 'all of them', he wasn't exaggerating; even the older girls wanted him, which was plain creepy. The bad thing about PE at Seiyo was that physical education comprised of the whole school doing a series of workouts together. It was aimed to improve everyone's relationships together but even Ikuto knew that the principal didn't want to drag students into the wild rollercoaster of the PE teachers' grand ideas.

"Ikuto. The bell went. Ikuto. The bell went," recapped Rima as she poked Ikuto repeatedly.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Short chapter. I had major writer's block halfway through. Screw screwed up school timetables, exams and homework. Our peaceful lives have been cursed with schoolwork. Sometimes, I sympathise myself. LOLOLOLOLOL I sound like a selfish hag now **** Anyways, chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow. HOPEFULLY. I'll post if I'm free tomorrow, which is likely a 'no'. I send much love to my viewers and reviewers. For now, I have to write a billion study notes for a huge exam on Sunday. **

**WISH ME LUUUUCK *^***

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoaaa~ I'm up to the fifth chapter already? I'm actually quite surprised with myself x) I've never gotten this far in a Fan Fiction before. Anyways, if you guys are curious, my first half yearly's test is next Friday. I'll start studying for it on Tuesday so that means that I have the rest of this weekend and until Monday to complete a few chapters. I probably won't be posting for about 2 weeks after Tuesday due to MAJOR exams. Yes, my world revolves around mathematical equations and essays. So, without further ado, enjoy chapter 5 !**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Good morning everyone! It's the first PE class of the day and I have some exciting news for you all!" announced the teacher, Senju. She was a middle-aged woman with striking read hair that was always tied into two space buns on each side of her head. Her personality was always bubbly, making her nearly everyone's favourite teacher.

Amu stood in the corner of the school gym. Everyone was crowded in little clumps, whispering to each other about what the news could be. _This is so humiliating! If only I didn't do my 'Cool and Spicy' façade earlier today! _Amu grumbled to herself and slowly cursed words in her head.

"The news is that… today, we'll be doing a boy-girl partner activity!" clapped Senju-sensei. She was jumping up and down now, hoping that everyone would join in on her exciting news. Most of the girls had started to squeal, praying that Ikuto would choose one of them.

"But…"

Once Senju said those words, everyone's stares went to her.

"We will be choosing our partners through a raffle!"

All the girls started to groan and complain. Amu stifled a laugh. The surprising mood change between all the females in the cramped school gym made it impossible to not laugh or splutter.

"Can all the boys please head over to Nikaidou-sensei? They'll be drawing a ticket from the raffle," explained Senju-sensei. Amu's eyes scanned the whole school boy population. Most of them had good looks and attractive faces but she wasn't here to find 'love' or a 'boyfriend'. Amu spotted Fujisaki. How could she not miss him? His purple hair was practically jumping out from the crowd. Near him, Amu also spotted Souma and Tsukiyomi, walking and talking. All the girls surrounding them were ogling them both. Amu did a face of disgust and pulled her sight away.

"Those girls are totally clueless, aren't they?" said a voice next to Amu. Amu looked to her right to see Mashiro standing next to her with her arms folded. She was staring at the fangirls while shaking her head. The small figure was surprisingly 'brave' for someone with such a small frame. Amu pondered at the statement for a while before beckoning a reply back.

"Yeah. What's wrong with them? Don't they realise how big of a jerk Tsukiyomi is?" muttered Amu. She had taken the pleasure to fold her arms and glare at the screaming fangirls as well.

"Well Hinamori, most of the girl population in this wretched school replicates that of Saaya Yamabuki," cursed Mashiro.

"You can call me Amu," smiled Hinamori. "And who's Saaya?"

"Why don't you guess? And call me Rima," pointed out Mashiro. Amu obeyed Rima's remark and scanned the crowd for someone who would look like a 'Saaya Yamabuki'. There were tons of girls in the school gym and nearly all of them looked the same except for one. Right in front of the crowd was an auburn-coloured curly haired girl with the looks of a plastic Barbie doll. Her skirt was hitched up so high, if she bent over to pick something off the ground, her underwear would reveal itself. Her school blouse was as tight as a lid on a jar of Vegemite. Amu scowled a bit at the horrible sight in front of her.

"Is it that redhead in the front?" marked Amu. She was pretty sure that the girl was Saaya.

"Good guess. You're right. That's Saaya Yamabuki, born as Saaya Akira Yamabuki. She's a rich, snobby kid who thinks that money buys everything. Her father owns Yamabuki Corp and he owns 10% of Seiyo Academy," quoted Rima. Amu stared at Rima in awe. _How does she know all this stuff?_

"She has her own Wikipedia page. Her father apparently bought one for her," said Rima, as if she read Amu's mind.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Ikuto was having major trouble squeezing through all the ruthless fangirls. They were blocking his way to the raffle box. He took a glance at Kukai to see that his mate was struggling too.

"Girls, spread NOW!" commanded Senju-sensei. She was standing on the podium, yelling instructions to the girls through the microphone. In a blink, the girls scattered away from both of the guys. Ikuto and Kukai both sighed a breath of relief before running to the raffle box to draw out a name.

Ikuto reached his hand through the narrow slit of the wooden box and searched through the stray papers for one that felt right in his fingertips. He touched one that felt like it was sending off a sweet yet wholesome aura. Ikuto grasped onto it and pulled it out. The square piece of paper was folded roughly and carelessly. He unfolded it then gasped. In pink block writing was…

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Short chapter but I left you guys with a cliffy~! Ahahas ;) Guess who it might be in the review section c; **

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. Much love, tenshi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again ;) Sorry for abandoning you guys for a week. I feel so bad now. But I'm back. For me, the exam period has JUST started and it's been so stressful. I've been studying every minute of the day and all that but I decided to take a quick break and type up a new chapter for you guys. If I remember clearly, I left you all with a cliffy x) Well, here's the next chapter, everyone! Enjoy~ Please review, favourite and follow c;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but if I did, Amu and Ikuto would be inseparable. **

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

_I love the way,_

_Love the way you lie_

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Rima Mashiro?" yelped Ikuto as he jumped back. He was partners with that tough-headed midget? Ikuto shook his head a couple of times, slowly absorbing in the surprising information.

Rima heard her name being called from near the podium and headed over there with Amu, no, more like she dragged Amu with her. Once she got to the stage, Rima saw a hyper-active Ikuto clinging to Kukai for help.

"Swap with me, Kukai! Swap with me!" begged Ikuto as he grasped onto his best friend's arm.

"Dude, you don't even know who I got as a partner. It could very well turn out to be that skank, Saaya," replied Kukai, whispering the last part to Ikuto. He didn't want to ruin his reputation and be known as a girl-bully. The last thing he needed was to be hated by Saaya Yamabuki. She was one of the school's most prized gemstones. Guys pined for women like her, but the only person she had her sights on was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She would go through anything for him to love her and have intercourse with her.

"Hurry up and choose a raffle ticket already," nudged Ikuto as he positioned next to Kukai, eager to see whose name he would choose. Kukai reached his hand in a fished out a random folded piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Eh, well I guess Hinamori's my new partner," smirked Kukai as he waved the raffle ticket in the air to signify to the girls that he had a partner. Half of the female population broke down in tears.

Kukai stuffed the ticket in his pocket and walked over to Amu. Ikuto followed behind.

"Eh, hello Kukai!" grinned Amu as she faced him. Kukai greeted back and announced the news to Amu.

"Yay! That's good," smiled Amu. She was happy that she was partners with someone who she actually knew quite well. Amu didn't want to end up partners with Ikuto. He would be the worst partner ever, in her opinion. Ikuto, not liking the tension between Kukai and Amu, pulled his friend to the side.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" shrieked Kukai as he was dragged away from Amu and Rima.

"Dude, stop shrieking like a pussy and swap your ticket with me," clung Ikuto.

"Why? You like this Amu chick or something?" smirked Kukai with both of his arms folded across his chest.

"No, not at all. I just don't want to be with Rima. I feel uncomfortable around her," admitted Ikuto. It was true. He did feel uncomfortable whenever he was around her, maybe because the situation that happened 2 years ago kept coming back to haunt him repeatedly.

"Ugh, fine. I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you. Okay?" hushed Kukai as he retrieved the ticket from his pocket and threw it at Ikuto. Ikuto dived for the flying ticket, earning himself a fall on his face.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Hello, _Amu_," answered Ikuto coolly. The ticket was safe in his palm but his nose still ached a bit.

"Don't say my name like that, _Ikuto_."

"Aw, why don't you add a _koi_ at the end," pouted Ikuto.

"I don't want to. And do you know where Kukai is? The lesson's about to start," asked Amu while vigorously shaking her head. She was frantically looking around the school gym, hoping to spot a guy with a mop of chestnut brown hair.

"Didn't he tell you? I'm your new partner," cooed Ikuto. Amu froze and stepped back from the drop-dead gorgeous guy.

"You're kidding me, right?" choked Amu. She didn't want to be partners with him. Was karma messing with her? She cleaned her dorm, tried to make friends and everything!

"I'm not kidding, _Amu_," laughed Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun~! Are you seriously her partner?" screeched a high-pitched voice from behind Amu. Ikuto smacked his forehead in disgust.

The person behind Amu was indeed Saaya Yamabuki. She was strutting her way over to the two with a worried look on her face.

"Ikuto-kun~! I was hoping you would pick my name! But then you picked Rima's, and now you have Amu's?" asked Saaya while wrapping her arms around Ikuto's. He quickly slipped it away from her grasp, before being hugged by her again. Amu stood there with revulsion. The sight was a disgust to even look at.

"Yeah, Saaya. I'm her partner, now can you move?" he asked politely. The redhead was really getting on his nerves.

"But, Ikuto! I want to be your partner!" shrieked Saaya as she stamped her foot on the timber flooring, causing a thump to vibrate across the gym. Some confused looks poked their way to Saaya but she was oblivious to how much attention she was attracting to herself.

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't. Rules are rules," apologised Ikuto as he playfully waved his hand to her and hauled Amu away with him.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Rules are rules," mimicked Amu. "You weren't even obeying the rules," droned Amu as she tried to wiggle herself out of Ikuto's tight grasp.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BEAST!" yelled Amu in fiery.

"Did you mean a 'sexy' beast?" winked Ikuto as he laughed to himself. He slowly wiped the tears away from his eyes before looking up to see an angry Amu.

"I hate you, Tsukiyomi. Why did I even get you as a partner?" huffed Amu before turning the other way so she wasn't facing Ikuto.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Didn't really leave you guys with a cliffy, did I? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I might update in 2-3 days or maybe even next week. Who knows? Stay tuned for moree~**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow :-) **

**Tenshi, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I nearly have 1000 views for this fanfiction. LOLOLOLOL *fangirl moment* ~ I'm overwhelmed right nowww! Thank you everyone ;) Here's chapter 7. I might add some Amuto fluff. We'll see…**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

_I love the way, _

_You make me feel,_

_I love it,_

_I love it._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was love… Maybe it was both," whispered Ikuto as he got closer to Amu.

He was standing in front of her now. She barely reached his ear so Amu was facing straight into his chest. Oh how he loved teasing her. Amu was different to other girls. At the sound of his voice, the other girls would all immediately drop dead and faint or something. That's what Ikuto hated about the girls at Seiyo. They were too 'in love'. It wasn't bad that he had fans or anything but sometimes, Ikuto wished that they were at least 'normal'. He could never hold a proper conversation with any of the girls because they'd just fawn over him. Well, except for Rima. Maybe because she hated him. Alot. And it wasn't surprising.

Amu pushed Ikuto away and held her head up high to send a sign to him that she was annoyed and angry. She stalked off to where Kukai and Rima were both standing, chatting away. Probably discussing some funny jokes or something. At this point in time, Amu finally realised how much she hated Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was the biggest jerk ever, not to mention how annoying he was. She wanted to rip all her hair out at the sight of him. Now, he was her PARTNER. This time, she was ready to throw herself over a cliff to a cage of hungry crocodiles.

"Ah, hi Amu~!" yelped Rima as she saw the angry pink-haired teen mope over to her. Kukai had also raised his head from the funny conversation he was having with Rima to eye Amu. She was clearly fuming. _Probably because she is partners with Ikuto. Kekekeke. _

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI IS THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF JERKS," stated Amu furiously. "Why the hell does he keep on teasing me, like seriously?" waved Amu as she rested her right hand on her hip. Kukai started chuckling quietly to himself. The laughter was only audible to Rima. The chestnut-haired midget turned around to him and gave him her signature death glare before returning her attention to Amu and giving her a sympathetic look. After the glare, the star soccer player shut up immediately.

Mashiro's glares were deadly. No joke. Kukai had experienced being in the presence of her glares for as long as he could remember and let's just say that he never forgot any moment of them. Makes matters even worse because he shares a dorm with her.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Listen up everyone! Because I'll only repeat this once," announced Senju-sensei through the microphone that was situated on the podium at the back of the school gym. The PE teacher was fully clad in only three colours: red, white and black. The red, Amu guessed, was to match her hair. Senju-sensei wore black sweats, white sneakers and a red and white striped polo shirt. Her hair was accessorized with a white sweatband and she had on very light makeup. Amu also assumed that she wore less makeup so it wouldn't melt off her face. **A/N: Yes, make-up can indeed 'melt' off your face when exposed to high climates or exercise. I'm not joking.**

"With your partner, find a space somewhere in the gym and start to warm up. Nikaidou-sensei will begin with some small partner exercises in 5 minutes," proclaimed Senju-sensei. All the students nodded and started scrambling off to find a good area to start the warm-ups.

Amu waved bye to Kukai and Rima then set off to search for Ikuto. After what seemed like hours, she found him in the corner conversing with a few girls.

"Hey Ikuto, did you pay any attention to what the teacher was saying?" eyed Amu, resting both her hands on her hips. He looked up from his deep conversation with the girls and sent over a smirk.

"Nup. Was I meant to?" queried Ikuto. The girls started to giggle before swooning all over him again.

"YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK EVER, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO," huffed Amu. Oh, she was angry.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu flipped onto her new bed, absorbing in the softness of the cream-coloured mattress beneath her. PE was terrible. Ikuto refused to do anything and kept trying to impress all the other skanks in the school. Sometimes, Amu actually liked annoying Ikuto better than flirting Ikuto. _Did I just say that? _

"How was PE?" asked Rima as she entered the dorm room, holding a water bottle and a plate of spaghetti.

"Terrible," moaned Amu as she rolled over on the bed. This time, she was facing the wall, staring at the faint tint of green in the colour of the wall.

"He doesn't focus on anything, not to mention how annoying he is. And he never participates! Like ever!" ranted Amu. Rima seemed like the person to let out her anger to. Mainly because Rima never spoke about her own feelings but always listened to others.

"You talking about me, _Amu_?" said Ikuto coolly as he leaned against the doorframe of the entrance to their dorm. Amu, who had been facing the wall the whole time, suddenly turned around to come face to face with the lanky figure of the annoying Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was casually looking at her, smirking at the same time. _He's teasing me, isn't he? _cursed Amu to herself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was," replied Amu, still fuming. Rima, seeing that the situation was getting awkward, quietly crept out of the dorm with her plate of spaghetti and slid down the hallway. She definitely didn't want to be caught in the middle of their quarrelling.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Sometimes, I wish you would actually pay attention, Tsukiyomi," fumed Amu as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had changed positions and was now sitting on her bed. Ikuto strolled over and stood about two metres away from her.

"I try to, Amu. I really do try. But I do have to take some time out to look after my fangirls," replied Ikuto, sarcastically. Inside, he was laughing like crazy. Amu groaned before flopping herself onto the bed again.

"Get out, Tsukiyomi. GET OUT."

"Please take into consideration that this is also MY dorm room. So you can't really tell me what to do." Ikuto walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes then headed over to the bathroom before blowing a kiss to Amu.

"UGHHHHH," grumbled Amu before she curled up under the bedcovers.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Chapter 7 is complete, my viewers~! Enjoy enjoy ! And I'm sorry, there was no Amuto fluff *cries a river* ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&*()**

**Review, favourite and follow for updates ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR 1000 VIEWS asdfghjk! #$%^&*( I'M OVER THE MOON RIGHT NOWWW! Gah, I love all my reviewers and viewers~ You guys make my day ;3**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter! I'll try putting some Amuto fluff as a little present ;S**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

_You are my one and only._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Ikuto let the almost-boiling water attack his back. The fuming steam was rising from the showerhead, creating a fine layer of mist on the mirror that was perched above the bathroom sink. After feeling like that was enough, he stepped out of the shower cubicle and wrapped his towel around his body, making sure to conceal every private part. He didn't want to scare the pink-haired teen again like he did last time.

After slightly drying his hair with a smaller towel, Ikuto changed into his clothes. Then he turned off the bathroom lights and glanced around to see if anyone was in the dorm but it was only Amu. She seemed to be sleeping or dozing off. Ikuto shrugged and exited the dorm, locking the door behind him. _Of course he had to let his Amu sleep, right? _

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Eh Rima, why do we have to do this again?" moaned Nagihiko as he slumped on the timber flooring.

"Yeah Rimaaaa… I'm so tired after PE and now we have to do this?" whined Kukai, taking a seat next to Nagihiko. The star soccer player was leaning his chin on his elbow, grunting in displeasure.

Rima stood in front of both of them, clad in full dance attire. She was obviously tired too but was too proud to show it.

"Because Nagihiko promised me that he'd teach me some moves!" seethed Mashiro as she prepared for her glare.

"Then why am I here?" wailed Kukai as he threw both his arms up in the air. After his small audio concert, he slunk back down to his previous position.

"Dude, were you going to leave me with this monster?" cried Nagihiko, obviously stating that the 'monster' was Rima. The midget had begun to tense up and was shooting numerous death glares at both of the boys.

"Nagi! But you promised!" pouted Rima, putting on her best innocent look. To be honest, it worked, mainly on Nagihiko because he couldn't bear to see Rima sad.

They had been childhood friends since elementary school, as well as Kukai and Ikuto. The foursome were inseparable then some business happened that tore the tight-knit group in half. Ever since then, Rima had stuck closely with Nagihiko, occasionally exchanging chatter with Ikuto and Kukai. As for the other two, Ikuto and Kukai had continued to stay as best mates. Although the four teenagers weren't as close as they used to be, they were all still on good terms, pursuing their individual dreams.

Nagihiko wanted to be a dancer and tour the world, performing in the best dance stadiums. Kukai obviously wanted to represent America in soccer and hopefully one day, coach his own team. Rima was going to pursue interior designing or fashion designing. Well, something to do with designing. As for Ikuto, he still was unsure of what he wanted to be. All he cared about now was being free and absorbing the attention he got from his fangirls.

"Nagihiko! Get up, you lazy retard!" cursed Rima as she took her position in the dance studio. The Fujisaki got up and took his place next to Rima, motioning Kukai to come over too.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Ikuto paced backwards and forwards in the cafeteria, devising his meticulous plan to amuse himself. The cafeteria was mostly empty except for a few students here and there collecting some afternoon snacks. The food area was always open and always filled with ready-to-go food. The school didn't really have an 'eating' schedule. If you were hungry, you come and eat; if you weren't then you don't come. But they still expected you to arrive for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The main diet at the school was usually vegetables and salads, with a few burgers and fatty foods here and there. They had to change the whole school regime when girls started to complain about how much carbs they were absorbing and even Saaya threatened to sue the school for trying to make her fat.

Of course, when the guys heard about this, they fought back, complaining that burgers were a delicacy and didn't deserve to be treated badly. Their argument and reasons were impeccably stupid so you probably are able to guess who won the duel. The girls did, of course.

Ikuto finally came to a solid decision and headed off to the dessert section of the cafeteria. Before accomplishing his deed, he took a few peeks to see if anyone was eyeing him. No one was. The lunch ladies were busy cooking or gossiping and the few students were too absorbed in the chatter amongst their friends to even notice him.

After making sure that he wasn't being spied on, he nicked the whipped cream can and leapt off.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

The subtle walk back to his dorm was frightening yet slightly amusing for Ikuto. People did look at him with puzzled expressions. It wasn't normal for someone like Ikuto to saunter through the school, gulping down huge amounts of whipped cream. But he safely made it back, just in time to see Amu stirring in her sleep.

Ikuto crept over to her bed and went on his knees, while facing the pinkette's sleeping face. Before commencing his prank, he choked down his laughter and straightened himself up. Lucky for Ikuto, God was definitely on his side. Amu's palm was lying right in front of his face, giving him the clear target. The blue-haired teenager quietly oozed out a swirl of whipped cream onto Amu's hand then slightly backed away, checking to see if she was awake. So far, she wasn't. _Heavy sleeper, much? _After returning to his relaxed state, Ikuto resumed to his position in front of Amu and reached his right hand forward. With his fingers, he lightly tickled her nose, making sure to not wake her up during the process. He had to bite on his tongue to keep himself from laughing. After a while, Amu started to show signs of irritation and displeasure. Ikuto slowly backed away, still tickling her nose. When Amu reached breaking point, she slapped her face with her hand to get the irritation away from her face. The slightly liquidish substance spread all over her face, sending off an image of a melting snowman. Ikuto chuckled loudly while clutching his stomach before he grabbed his phone and ran out of the dorm.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Amu as she furiously sat up and rushed to the doorway of the dorm while wiping away any remainders of the whipped cream. When she poked her head out, she could see the blob of blue dashing down the corridor.

While running away from the pinkette, Ikuto smirked to himself. Little did she know that he had recorded to whole event and was planning to do some evil stuff with the recording.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 8. I'm sorry guys. I promised fluff and I still haven't given it to you. Next chapter! It'll be in the next chapter. This time, I'll keep my promise.**

**Ikuto: Oh really?**

**Tenshi: Shut up.**

**Well, thanks for reading everyone. Au revoir until next time!**

**Read, review, favourite && follow. Thanks x **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER GUYS ASDFGHJ! #$%^ amgee, finally~! Now, I have tons of time to write new chapters and stuff! Let's start~~~ And here comes some Amuto fluff ;3**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu proceeded to the bathroom to wash the cream off her face, while muttering curse words under her breath. _Tsukiyomi Ikuto was already annoying. Did he have to get even MORE annoying? _She splashed the cold water on her face and let the whipped cream run down the sink. _Oh Tsukiyomi. This means war! _

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Hey Rima~ Can we go now?" pouted Kukai on his knees in front of the brunette. They had been at the dance studio for the whole afternoon and he was dying to go outside and practice a few soccer moves. The sun outside was slowly disappearing into the horizon and the outer campus of the school was mainly secluded with a few students sitting on the lawn reading or studying. It was already 7:30pm and he had to be out there before 8:00pm. The school didn't allow any students outside of the buildings after 8:00pm and if you wanted to travel through buildings, you had to have a logical explanation or reason. Of course, wanting to play soccer wasn't one of them.

"Come on Rimaaaaa~" whined Kukai, pleading at the midget who was quietly staring down at him. Nagihiko would be doing the same thing as Kukai but he had opted to go by some drinks for the trio. _He probably ran away while he was at it _smirked the brunette to herself. The disturbed atmosphere in the dance studio was replaced by Kukai's repetitive pleas. After a few seconds, Rima gave in and signaled an exit towards the sliding glass doors. Kukai was out of there before you could even say 'Huzzah!"

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

The star soccer player roamed through the school halls, backpack over one shoulder and his other arm clad with a soccer ball. After seeing his chosen destination, he quickly entered the room and skidded straight to the counter.

"Hey miss, can I have a pass to the soccer field please?" asked Kukai while fiddling with his bag to get his student ID out. The young office lady behind the counter smirked then proceeded to retrieving his ID card and copying the ID number down onto a post-it note. She was a blonde, dressed in slightly revealing clothing that showed off a bit of her cleavage. The top three buttons of her blouse were loose which allowed full access for anyone to look down without seeing the lower regions. She was dressed in a white blouse, a gray cardigan and a very short pencil skirt that hugged her figure.

"You do know that you're not allowed on campus after hours, right?" simpered the female, taking quick glances at Kukai. The chestnut-colored teen stared at the office lady, piercing through her with his emerald green eyes. Those eyes could control anything and anyone.

"You're not going to dob me in, are you?" frowned Kukai. He was putting on his innocent act, which was similar to Rima's yet it appealed to only girls. The female was definitely under his spell. She was gazing back into his astoundingly green eyes, only to pull away after a few seconds and come up with a barter offer.

"Well, you do have to give something in return."

"Sure, sure. Of course," chuckled Kukai before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He threw it across the counter to her and she caught it with both her hands. After noticing that she had possession of it, Kukai collected his belongings and headed off to the soccer field.

When the teenager was gone, she unfolded the paper to reveal his full name and phone number. _Kukai Souma, huh? That sounds very very familiar. _

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu flipped open her phone to check if she had any new messages. Most were from her mum and dad and from Utau:

_To: Amu Hinamori _

_From: Mummy_

_9 May 2013 4:00pm_

_Hey honey! How's Miami? Is your dad nice? Tsubasa and I are doing greeeeaaaat~_

_To: Amu Hinamori_

_From: Mummy_

_9 May 2013 5:13pm_

_Hi again! Tsubasa asked me out on a dateeeeee! Don't text me cos I'll be eating seafood. Be jealous!_

_To: Amu Hinamori_

_From: Dad_

_9 May 2013 5:15pm_

_How's Seiyo? Liking it there? _

_To: Amu Hinamori_

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_9 May 2013 6:00pm_

_Aye, how's Miamiiiiiiii? Everyone's still missing you like craaaaazzzzzyyyy. It's not the same without youuuuu~_

Amu smiled at the text messages from her parents and closed her phone. She wasn't bothered to reply to them since she was far too tired. The annoying runt, otherwise known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, had woke her up right when she was in the middle of one of the best dreams she ever had.

The pink-haired female rested her cellphone on the bedside table and covered her small frame with the thick blankets before closing her eyes and dozing off.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Clashes of lightning and thunder were heard from inside dorm number 36. Amu was still curled up under the bed covers, sleeping through the storm but there was a figure in the room, struggling to fall asleep, especially when the storm was scaring them like crazy. _Oh god, I need someone to reassure me. I can't sleep through this freaking storm! _No one else was in the dorm except for the person and Amu. That person only had one choice. **A/N: Let's assume that it's a 'boy' okay? Cos I can't continue to use the words 'human' and 'figure' lolol sorry guyss~ **The mysterious being turned on his faint nightlight and crawled out of his bed and slowly crept to where the pinkette was snoozing. Her faint snores could be heard the closer that he approached her. After he was at a good distance he shook her small frame, hoping that she would wake up and help him.

"Hmmm..?" moaned Amu, who was still half asleep. Her honey golden orbs fluttered open to come face to face with the anonymous person.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled quietly. Oh, Amu was definitely awake now.

"I'm scared."

"Of what? You pussy," smirked the pinkette.

"Of storms. Don't laugh."

Amu snorted and laughed. She clutched her aching stomach while trying to regain consciousness. THE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO WAS SCARED OF STORMS! STOOORRRMMMS! She kept laughing and giggling until her organs felt like shooting out through her nostrils.

"How HAHA are AHAHA you scared AHAHAHA of storms AHAHAHAHA ?"

"I don't know. I just am. Now can you help me?" begged Ikuto.

"Why should I? You caused whipped cream to go up my nostrils," mumbled Amu, while tucking the covers up to her chin.

"I'll be nicer to you from now on. I promise!" implored Ikuto who was now kneeling on the floor with his chin on top of the mattress. His lavender eyes were observing Amu's honey golden ones. Her eyes were bright against the darkness in the room. The gold in her eyes were finely blended with a bit of sparkle. She was simply dazzling in the dark but Ikuto didn't want to admit that. He was a playboy who couldn't devote himself to only one girl. That would ruin his reputation and bring him to square one of life.

"Ugh, fine," grumbled Amu, who had finally given in. She scooted over to one side of the bed and welcomed Ikuto in. He took his place next to her. Amu faced the opposite side so she was staring at the wall. Ikuto was facing her back and suddenly had the urge to give her a light hug. He placed his right hand over her small body and pulled her closer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Amu implied while shooting sharp daggers from her eyes.

"You're soft," breathed Ikuto into her bubblegum pink hair. His chin was rested on top of her fluffy bush of rosy-coloured hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

_Oh I'm going to regret this _sighed Amu before drifting off to sleep while hugging Ikuto's arm.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Oh my god, Kukai! Come over quickly!"

"What, Rima? What?" Kukai approached the short girl with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Look! Look!" she whispered while slowly unveiling the blanket.

"Oh my freaking god."

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: And that is the end of another chapter. Hope you noticed the Amuto fluff I put in there ;( It's sucha tiny section but I thought it would be funny if I made Ikuto the one scared of storms, instead of Amu. Cos it's always always Amu~ Ikuto needs to show that he's a scaredy cat sometimes too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope I answered enough reviews ;-) Anyways, in this chapter, one of the many ideas that I received will be coming to life~! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;-) When the idea is about to begin, I'll put the username of whoever mentioned it to me. THESE IDEAS ARE NOT MINE. I WON'T BE TAKING CREDIT FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK AND THOUGHTS.**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

_**Flashback:**_

_"Oh my god, Kukai! Come over quickly!"_

_"What, Rima? What?" Kukai approached the short girl with his toothbrush still in his mouth._

_"Look! Look!" she whispered while slowly unveiling the blanket._

_"Oh my freaking god."_

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Urghh.. What the hell?" moaned Ikuto as he rubbed his eye with his right hand. The lethal cold air had hit his body and he was shivering like crazy. In front of him stood two silhouettes, both staring down at him.

"Whaa-? Oh, it's you guys," groaned Ikuto as he sat up. Amu's head rested on his lap. She was completely unaware of the bizarre situation that was unfolding itself in front of both of them.

"What are you doing in Amu's bed?" questioned a stunned Kukai. Well, include Rima in that too. Her mouth was left hanging as she examined the circumstances.

"My fears kicked in so she let me sleep with her," coolly replied Ikuto, stretching his arms up in the air to get those muscles working again.

"Wait, did you say sleep with her? Don't tell me that you 'did' it with her too!" shrieked Rima as she jumped back. Kukai had clearly gotten the message that she was trying to portray from her string of loose words and stepped back too.

"What? NO! God, do you guys see me as a rapist or something. I mean, I'm hot and everything but I won't rape girls that easily."

Rima and Kukai lifted up one eyebrow. They were trying to hold back their laughters. _Ikuto = not a rapist? Ha! In another dimension! _

If you all must know, Ikuto is a womanizer. He sleeps with one woman for a night, leaves the next morning then never talks to her ever again. As in 'sleep', I don't mean staying up and watching chick flicks then falling asleep on the couch together. No, I mean hardcore intercourse where he lends his penis to nearly every girl in the school. Ikuto's a player, a womanizer. In other words, he has sex for fun. He doesn't aim to fall in love with ANYONE. His 'love' emotions are locked away.

"Guys, I didn't have sex with her. So calm down," replied Ikuto, showing hand gestures to exaggerate his sentence. Rima and Kukai swallowed their laughs then turned away to proceed to their own beds.

"What time is it anyways?" asked Ikuto. Judging from the scenery outside, it was pretty early since the sun hadn't even risen yet; only slightly. You were able to see a mixture of yellow and orange right between the horizon and the sky.

"Approximately 5:30am," answered Rima who was eyeing her arm candy.

"Aye, where were you guys last night?"

"OH YOU WANT TO KNOW?" screamed Kukai as he jumped off his bed and stood on it. "THIS WITCH MADE NAGI AND I PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH HER! GOD, SHE LET ME OUT OF THE DANCE STUDIO AND I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS FREE FROM HER CAPTIVITY. BUT NOOOO! SHE DRAGGED ME BY MY EAR TO THE DANCE STUDIO AGAIN AND MADE ME PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH HER!"

"It was fun, okay? Admit it. You enjoyed it!" yelped Rima who was now also standing on her bed. The two began to shout curse words to each other. It soon turned into a heated debate.

"God, how old are you, Rima? FIVE?" screeched Kukai before flopping back onto his bed and diving under the covers to conceal himself. Rima muttered something before leaving the room.

When he presumed that the argument was over, Ikuto crawled under the warm blankets again and wrapped his arms around Amu who was still asleep after the whole commotion. _Heavy sleeperrrrr._

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Good morning, _Amu_," whispered Ikuto into her ear. She quickly sat up and rubbed her ear. His voice had tickled it so badly.

"What time is it?" she pouted as she leaned back in the chair.

They were in English class and apparently, Amu never realized that Ikuto was in the same class as her. Their teacher was droning on about Shakespeare's life story and no one really was paying attention except for Hotori Tadase.

Are you curious to know who he is? Well, let's just say that Tadase isn't the most popular kid in school. He wears thick black rimmed glasses and the school uniform. At Seiyo, students either had the choice of wearing their school uniform to class or their casual clothes. Most students opted to wear casual clothing. And the school didn't really have a 'dress code' so girls wore ANYTHING. Only a few people actually wore the school uniform like Tadase and the Student Council committee. The Student Council committee were expected to wear the uniform. It showed pride, dedication and all that.

"It's 'no sleeping' time," the teacher replied as she tapped her fingernails on the surface of the wooden desk. Amu looked up to come face to face with the English teacher, Miss Reiko.

"Hinamori Amu, you should know better than to sleep during MY English lesson," taunted Reiko-sensei. Amu obediently nodded.

"And I see that you were also annoying Tsukiyomi-san. Sorry if she was annoying you, Tsukiyomi," apologized the English teacher. Amu gaped. She wasn't annoying him. He started the whole thing. Amu turned around and sent deadly glares at Ikuto who simply smirked and rocked backwards and forwards on his chair.

"HINAMORI AMU! Shooting glares isn't nice! I expect a 2 page long report on Shakespeare's life by next lesson!" ordered the teacher before she sauntered off to the front of the classroom. Once she was gone, Amu heard some students around her snicker. _OH GOD, TSUKIYOMI! THIS MEANS WAR! WARRR! _fumed Amu.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**-This is the start of the idea that I received from ****Vocal Flower****. Please keep in mind that this is NOT my idea. I'm simply putting it into words and I'm adding my own little twist on it. I also changed the main concept of it around a bit-**

Classes had finally ended. Amu grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder before striding out of the classroom. She quickened her pace as she crossed the school lawn towards the dorms. During the classes, she had concocted a plan to give revenge to Ikuto for getting her in trouble and for causing her to have extra homework. _This plan is so brilliant and beautiful!_

Amu congratulated herself, and then unlocked the dorm. She knew that the others wouldn't be back by at least 4pm. That was enough time to prepare everything.

Rima was out hanging with Nagihiko. No, 'hanging out' was the wrong word. More like she was putting Nagihiko through torture. The midget had somehow persuaded Nagihiko to teach her some dance moves over a period of 2 weeks. Amu still didn't know how she got Nagihiko into accepting the offer, but apparently, he did. And Nagihiko wasn't someone to go back on his promises. As for Kukai, he was obviously out on the field kicking a few soccer balls. And Ikuto... let's just say that he was probably out screwing some girls.

Amu proceeded to Ikuto's closet. With a rubbish bag in one hand and gloves in the other, she picked up the articles of clothing and dumped them in the bag before tying a knot at the entrance and stuffing it under her bed. _Oh Tsukiyomi, you won't know what hit you! _She chuckled before leaving the room.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Ikuto ambled back to his safe haven. The girl he just had sex with was probably one of the best he had ever screwed. She was now at the top of the list. Ikuto Tsukiyomi kept a list of the girls he had screwed and he ordered them in the order of how good they were in bed. Of course, if he ever had a bad day, he would return to them for another round. It was totally against his set of rules but come on, if you were a guy and you had claimed someone's virginity, you wouldn't mind coming back. Keep in mind that these girls were ALWAYS available and free.

Ikuto pulled the key out of his pocket and entered it into the keyhole. He unbolted the door and immediately headed towards the bathroom for a nice shower. The girl's internal juices were still covering him. They were just concealed by his clothing.

Ikuto took off the pieces of sticky clothing that was stuck to him. He threw it on the tiled floor and stepped into the shower cubicle, letting the steaming water wash away the sticky goodness.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Ikuto picked up the clothes off the ground and threw it into his hamper and casually walked out of the bathroom. No one was in there so he was free to do whatever he wanted. And no, Ikuto does NOT masturbate. First things first; he had to get changed. The wardrobe doors swung open and Ikuto rummaged through the neatly folded piles of clothing.

"Thanks Amu," he muttered as he retrieved a navy blue V-neck shirt and some dark faded jeans. Then Ikuto opened his underwear drawer, only to find the whole section empty. _Whaaat? Where'd all my underwear go?! Maybe Amu's washing them. Urghh. I'll go borrow one of Kukai's. _

He sauntered over to Kukai's wardrobe and immediately delved into the layers of clothing. He finally found a pair of good-sized underwear and slid them on; only to find out that they were too big. It slipped down his legs to his ankles. Ikuto cursed aloud and took it off then threw it back into the closet.

"GOD! Why did Kukai have to be born with the butt of a cow?" he cursed.

"What am I going to do?" Ikuto asked himself. "I'm definitely NOT going to wear my pants on without my underwear. It's too freaking uncomfortable."

Ikuto sat on his bed for a few seconds, assembling together a list of possible options and choices. "NAGI."

The blue-headed teenager tightly wrapped the towel around his waist and peeked through the tiny crack of the door. The hallway was fairly empty. No one was around at all. _That's unusual…_

Nagihiko's dorm was just down the hallway. Ikuto beamed at himself before scampering down the corridor to the door of dorm 40. He knocked on it with his knuckles, impatiently waiting for Nagihiko to answer. _Come on! Come on! My private parts are at stake here!_

After ten minutes, Ikuto came to the conclusion that no one was in the dorm. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to a random dorm and just ask for some underwear. That would ruin his reputation so bad that he would have to resort to sitting next to Hotori Tadase. That was a big no-no for the womanizer. Sitting with Hotori Tadase meant no more screwing girls or claiming their virginity.

The hallway was still quiet and secluded so Ikuto just nonchalantly paced up and down. There was a window at the end of the hallway which had a clear view of the outer school campus. Ikuto proceeded over and peeked out from the side of it, only to come in eye contact with a smirking Amu who was holding up a pair of his Superman boxers. Ikuto could notice them anywhere.

Without thinking, he skipped down the stairs and ran out through the dorm gates to the area that he saw Amu at. After a few seconds, Ikuto deeply regretted it. Crowding around him were about half of the school population. He had totally forgotten that the outer school campus was one of the busiest places in the whole school and it looked like Amu had called down a lot of people since the place was more crowded than usual.

The students of Seiyo started laughing and mocking the blue-haired teenager who was only clad in a towel around his waist. His toned abs were promoting themselves to the group of curious students. The girls were ogling him like usual. It wasn't normal to see the Tsukiyomi Ikuto shirtless, or half naked. Amu was still standing there waving his boxers around in the air. Ikuto eyed the crowd then noticed Rima, Kukai and Nagihiko amongst them, laughing their asses off. _So the jerk was here all along. _

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Amu strutted over to Ikuto. She stood in front of him with a 30cm gap between both of their bodies.

"Here you go, Tsukiyomi," she proudly declared as she threw the Superman printed boxers at his chest. His reflexes weren't quick enough to catch them so it fell to the grass beneath them both.

"And that's what I call payback. Your undergarments are under my bed. Have fun retrieving them," she smirked before sashaying away from the crowd.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did when I was typing it out. This chapter would have to be the most dramatic one so far in the whole series. ;-) I'm prouddd~! And A few more views then I reach 2000 viewssssssssssss! I LOVE YOU ALLL ASDFGHJ! #$%^**

**Read and review ****;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: God bless all your families! D; I reached 2000 views and now I'm crying like crazy ;( Gah, I hurt my knee during school sport so now, I have to bandage it and all that stuff. Here's a new chapter~ **

**And I decided to do a few 'in' stuff at the beginning of my chapter. You guys can get to know me more lol~ Send me your 'in' stuff in lolthe reviews section ;-) **

**Current favourite anime:**** Mirai Nikki**

**Current favourite food:**** Eggtarts or macaroons**

**Current favourite drink:**** Milk tea with pearls and pudding**

**And here are some answered reviews:**

**UDon'tNeed2Know: **_**omg! that chapter was so damn good! update next chapter fast! o yea, was ikuto lying when he told amu he's scared of lightning?**_

_Thank you so much for reviewing and thank youuu~! And Ikuto wasn't lying when he told Amu that he was scared of lightning. I actually wanted to make Ikuto the scared one, not Amu because it's always always Amu who is scared~ IKUTO NEEDS TO BE A CRYBABY SOMETIMES TOO_

**Day1Directioner: **_**lolololololololololololololololololololol! Omg UR AWESOME! his was so funny and rima gets to spend more time with nagi! 3 Thanks for the chappy Update soon :)**_

_Thank you for reviewing and aw, it feels nice to be called awesome D; LOL Yes and Rima and Nagi will definitely be spending more time with eachother lololol_

**ON WITH THE STORYYY~!**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**Chapter 11:**

Rima strided backwards and forwards down the empty hallway of the dorms. Nagihiko was taking forever to change and if he took any longer, they wouldn't be able to practice.

A few weeks ago, she had ordered him to give her some free dance lessons as a way to kill time. Well, it wasn't a way to 'kill' time for Rima. She had wanted to spend some alone time with Nagihiko. Even though everyone thought they spent every minute with each other, they didn't. They hadn't been interacting much except by text or calls and Rima was starting to feel really lonely. Kukai and Ikuto were definitely no fun at all and she didn't know Amu that time. Let's just come to the conclusion that Rima wasn't as popular as her three other guy friends and that she was a tad antisocial for someone who knew Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko.

"I'm ready," yawned Nagihiko as he stepped out of his dorm. Rima paced over to him and looked over his shoulder to admire the interior of the room. You were able to see Miki and Ran stretched across the floor reading some magazines.

Miki and Ran were sisters with Dia and Sue. Those quadruplets were probably one of the most colourful and outgoing in the school. Each sister was exceptional at their own art.

Miki was extraordinary in painting and anything to do with arts and crafts. She represented the school in many art competitions and once made it to nationals but came second.

As for Ran, she was athletic and sporty. She excelled in many sports but her main talent was probably tennis or soccer. Like her sister, she had also represented the school in nationals. Ran and the soccer team brought home a gold cup for Seiyo Academy earlier in the year.

Dia, the third sister, was a singer/songwriter. Even though she hadn't achieved anything memorable like her two other sisters, the bubbly teenager usually performed at school assemblies or did small gigs in bars and clubs. She received quite an amount of money from ticket sales and would use it to save up for college.

The fourth and last sister was Sue who was remarkable in the area of cooking. Sue cooked all the time and if she wasn't cooking, her head would be stuck in cookbooks or she would be watching cooking shows.

Rima quickly assumed that Sue had gone off to cook and Dia was preparing for another school concert. She shrugged her shoulders and followed Nagihiko down the hallway to the staircase situated at the end of the winding corridor. Both figures walked in absolute silence until Rima couldn't stand the pregnant stillness between them both.

"So, what are we going to learn today?" asked Rima coolly. She was crossing her fingers that it would be a good conversation starter. It was crucial to initiate contact between them both. Well, to her it was crucial.

"I don't know," shrugged Nagihiko as they took another flight of stairs to the dance studio. The conversation died again and the silence returned.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm hoping you'll teach me something fun!" beamed Rima as she skipped up the stairs. Nagihiko trudged up the staircase behind her, quiet and neutral.

"Nagihiko?" Rima queried as she turned to face the purple haired teenager that had stopped in his tracks abruptedly. The tension between them was clearly evident. Nagihiko had a cool, expressionless look strewn across his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" exclaimed Rima. She was confounded and muddled up.

"Why do you need these dance lessons from me?"

"Wh-What?" she stuttered, facing the other direction. Her cheeks were heating up and her heart rate had increased by a billion.

"You never paid much attention to my dancing but suddenly, you're all concerned and asking for lessons. You've never done this, Rima."

"What if I suddenly am concerned, huh?" Rima shot back.

She truly didn't want to do this but she had to. It was the only way that she could spend more time with him. He used to be her best friend, her closest mate. But no, he was into dancing, girls and everything now! He barely hung out with her. And the closest they got to talking to each other was phone calls! Rima hated it. She liked hearing his voice but she wanted to see him face to face. She wanted to be able to call his name from across the playground. But if she did that now, the girls would mob her like crazy and threaten to kill her. It wasn't her fault that she was friends with the school's three hottest guys.

The threats she received were deadly, cruel and horrifying. Yes, the Rima Mashiro received threats from fangirls that wanted her gone. Maybe a few every week stuffed in her school bag or in her locker. She didn't let it get to her but sometimes, she would just cry to herself. If she was able to reverse time, she would've never said 'hi' to the three boys who would turn out to affect her life so much. If only her parents didn't send her to that damned elementary school.

"Why?"

That one word quickly got salty tears pricking in Rima's eyes. She tried sucking them back in but all it did was cause them to slide down her cheek. Nagihiko immediately got the signal and stepped up the stairs towards her. They were a few centimeters away from each other now and all Rima wanted to do was give him a hug and cry. She wanted to let out all her pleas, cries and hurt. Of course, Nagihiko was still all blind to this and was truly confused as to why she was crying.

"We never see each other anymore," whispered the caramel haired teenager as she looked to the ground. Her bangs hid her eyes and her body posture was now straight and firm.

"What?" the other figure asked. He had a hint of inquisitiveness in his tone of voice.

"We never see each other anymore!" yelled Rima. Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls surrounding them.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Gahhh~ I cut the chapter off! I'm sorry everyone ;( My sister apparently has to use the computer so I have to get off and do homework. Urgh. Anyways, this chapter and the next is going to be a RimaHiko one ;-) Bye bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi again~ I just finished watching The Notebook and I cried so much! It totally motivated me to write this next chapter ;-) I also have a paper cut on my ring finger so it's really hard to type but I'll try my hardest!**

**Samivyl:**_**I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**__**  
**__**HURRY!**__**  
**__**Seriously...when IS Ikuto gonna realize that he's in love with Amu and lose his playboy ways! :P**__****_

_**RimaHiko! My SECOND favorite couple from the anime! :D**_

_Ahaha ;-) Soon soon~ Soon he'll realize his love for Amu and yess~ RIMAHIKO'S MY SECIND FAVE COUPLE TOO ;3_

**Flying Turtle:** _**This is an epic story. Hurry and write more**_

_Oh my god, thank you! And I'll be updating quicker now since exams are OVERR~_

**Vocal Flower:** _**Continue soon! :) And wow, you put my idea in there...thank you very much! :D**____**  
**__**Ha Ikuto, time to buy new underwear... :P**_

_Ahahas I will~ And yup, I put your idea in there ;-) I hope you don't mind but I gave you credit too so yeah ;3_

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

Rima swallowed back the salty tears cascading down her face. She hated this. She hated telling Nagihiko all of this when she could just keep it to herself and never tell anyone but he was practically forcing it out of her. Her heart was clenching up and she felt nauseous. She wanted to run away; far away.

"What are you talking about? We do see each other! Every day!" Nagihiko yelled. His voice had risen too and he was obviously getting heated up. Nagihiko rarely got 'pumped up' for something like this. He was the type that was calm and cautious in an argument but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what was bugging Rima so much that she was crying. Nagihiko took a step closer to her. Their noses were now touching. He could feel her breathing speed up but he stayed put.

"What's bugging you so much that you're in tears?" whispered Nagihiko as he tucked a piece of her chestnut coloured hair behind her ear. Rima was getting uncomfortable and took a step back up the stairs. Nagihiko followed her in motion and stepped up too.

"You don't know what I go through, Nagi. It's something that you wouldn't want to know."

Nagihiko sighed and stayed quiet, looking into her beige orbs. Rima refused to look straight at him and focused her eyesight on his purple fringe that was lightly resting on his forehead.

"Tell me then. I want to know."

"No," Rima replied subtly. She took a step back up the stairs, turned around and ran away. Why did she do it? Rima clenched her heart as she ran away from Nagihiko. Her heart was aching and hurting. _What is this? Why is my heart hurting so much? _Her tears had dried already and she was showing facial expressions of hurt, pain and displeasure.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Tsukiyomi! Just give it back!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no."

Ikuto cackled before sprinting from bed to bed, holding a pair of the pinkette's underwear. Surprisingly, it was strawberry patterned. He continued jumping back and forth until he realized that Amu was hot on his heels. He grabbed the closest object that he could find and threw it at her, hoping it would steer her off course for a moment. Well, he threw a dictionary at her. Let's just say that it killed the pinkette's face.

"OW!" screamed Amu as she collapsed on the bed, clutching her cheek in pain. The dictionary lay open on the floor and Amu's cheek was badly gashed, caused by the hard corner of the heavy book. There were tiny hints of blood trickling from the laceration that had ripped through her porcelain cheek.

Ikuto noticed the room to be free of the pinkette's curses as he continued dashing around. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Amu sprawled across the bed. He tossed the underwear to the side of the room and rushed over.

"What's wrong now?" he questioned as he positioned himself in front of Amu. He couldn't see the cut since it was hidden by Amu's clutching hands. She slid one hand off the rough injury to show Ikuto what he had done. He gasped.

"Oh my god! Wait right there!"

Ikuto hurried off to Rima's closet and hunted through it in search of a first aid kit or something. Rima was very 'nurse-ish'. She was always equipped with medical equipment since she was the one treating Kukai's soccer wounds all the time. Of course, he could've gone to the school nurse to get treated but no one ever consulted the school nurse. She was a monster. She was the child of Satan and Medusa! Haruna-sensei was avoided all the time. She had the smile of a joker and the laugh of a witch. Some students even reported seeing her rape a student behind the school's gym which is totally bogus but everyone was still alert, especially the boys. What? You think she'd rape a girl?

Ikuto returned to Amu with the medical kit. He knew the procedure of applying the bandage and everything. Rima had taught him a few pointers just in case she wasn't here to cure Kukai.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Ow! Okay, it's good now!" grinned Amu as Ikuto patted her head. He had successfully applied the bandage onto her gashed cheek and was in the middle of cleaning up the utensils.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry for?" laughed Amu as she sat up and reverted back to her bed.

"I caused you to have that ugly looking thing on your face."

"What? You mean this?" giggled Amu as she pointed to her cheek. "It makes me look rebel so it's fine!"

"No, it's not," sighed Ikuto as he closed the door to Rima's closet and took a seat next to Amu on her bed. The pinkette was surprised by the actions that the blue-headed hothead was sending off. First, he fixed her cut and now he was acting affectionate?

"Are you on drugs?"

"WHAT? NO?! God, who do you think I am?"

"A rapist."

"Hmph," groaned Ikuto before he started poking Amu's swollen cheek. Amu tried pushing him away from her but he kept prodding the bandage. She yelped as the cat-like teenager pulled her into a bear hug. She was now situated on his lap, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Why are you doing this?" grumbled Amu as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because I want to," replied Ikuto as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"You know, there might be a shitload of female liquids on you. And I'm sitting on you. Do you know how grossed out I feel?"

"I shower; unlike you," cackled Ikuto. Amu glared and muttered curse words under her breath.

"I hate you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I love you too," he teased before subsiding onto the bed with her still wrapped firmly in his arms.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: There! I gave you some Amuto fluff as a nice present. Now soak it up because that's all you're going to probably have for a very long time ;-) Nah, just joking ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Omfg, I reached 50 reviews! And 3000 views! Guys, I love you all so much! This is the perfect start to a new month D; And I'm introducing a new character ;-)**

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Bitches, hurry up and put those aprons on!" echoed Yamamoto-sensei's voice through the rows of individual kitchen benches situated in the school's own cooking room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" whispered Amu to Sue. They both were currently in the middle of their cooking class together and were partnered up. Amu decided to initiate contact first, seeing that this little 'green' girl would be her partner for probably the rest of the school semester.

"I don't know, Amu-desu. But she's very mean to girls," Sue replied back with a sweet and cherry voice. The girl seemed to be happy about pretty much everything. And Amu was particularly confused about the new nickname that she had just acquired from Sue but she casually shrugged it off. At least she had made another friend.

"Ooh, Amu-desu! Can you crack the eggs for me? I'm just going to go ask the teacher something," explained Sue as she quickly hovered over to the front of the room where the cooking teacher stood with a relaxed pose.

Amu picked up one of the eggs, inspecting it closely. To be honest, she had never cracked an egg before in her life. Amu wasn't a spoilt rich kid or anything. Her mother did ask her to help with the cooking from time to time but it was always something like "stir the soup" or "prepare the cutlery". It was never "set the oven to blah blah blah" or "crack a few eggs for me". Her mother gave her very simple tasks which Amu always obeyed so she was pretty startled when she found out that she couldn't crack an egg. She face palmed herself before positioning the egg on the edge of the glass bowl. That's what the cooks always did on TV. After taking in a deep breath, she hit the egg on the edge. Unfortunately, she hit it way too hard and the egg pretty much exploded in her palms. Amu shrieked, making a few students around her take a glance. She sent a sarcastic smile and they returned back to their own cooking jobs.

"Oh, how great. It's all messed up now," she said to herself. Amu dumped the cracked egg into the plastic bin beside the kitchen bench and proceeded to getting another one.

"I think ya need help with that."

Amu spun around and came face to face with Rima. She was clad in a yellow checkered apron and to top it off, she finalized the whole outfit with a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I do. Did you see everything?" she whimpered to her in fear. Amu had officially concluded that she hated cracking eggs! If Sue came any minute now, Amu would be so humiliated. Yes, she did know about the extraordinary cooking skills that the blonde possessed and she didn't want to disappoint her by being a noob cooking partner.

"Here, I'll help you before Sue comes back. I know you don't want to disappoint her," smiled Rima as she strided over to Amu. The beige-haired teenager picked up one of the eggs and started hitting it lightly on the edge of the bowl and let the contents stream out into the concaved section of the dish.

"Who's your partner?" asked Amu while wiping the left-over gists off the flat surface of the counter.

"The annoying Saaya Yamabuki. I was cursed," complained Rima as she fastened her pace. "I don't even know how I ended up being partners with that skank. I swear, she can't cook!"

"Where is she anyways?" Amu took a few glances at Rima's kitchen area, seeing it completely stranded. No one was there at all.

"Probably flirting with the guys from basketball. Check the windows."

Amu darted her eyes to the big outstretched window on the left side of the classroom and indeed, she saw Saaya puckering up her lips to accept a kiss from one of the school's basketball players. Inner Amu felt like puking.

"That's nasty. What happens if he has mouth cancer or something?!" Amu yelped.

"Let's hope he does," laughed Rima as she whisked the eggs.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Ah, Amu-desu! Good job with the eggs!" ushered Sue. She had just returned from her long conversation with the teacher and Rima had successfully snuck back to her area without being seen by Sue.

Amu glanced over to her, receiving a wink from Rima. Inside, Amu was really happy. She had actually made friends here at Seiyo and everyone was so nice, well except for Tsukiyomi who was a total pain in the ass. But she still missed her other friends back in California too. Life back there was so wonderful! Nearly every Saturday, the whole gang would either go to the beach or have a huge group party at Yoru's place.

Pretty late to introduce him but Yoru was Amu's boyfriend back in California. Her leaving was so abrupt that she didn't really have time to officially break things off between them. They were definitely both in love and Amu couldn't handle a long distance relationship. She always pondered if he still loved her and thought they were still in a relationship. Of course, Amu still loved Yoru very much and they hadn't really talked ever since she moved to Miami but she missed him badly.

"Amu-desu, let's pour the batter into the cupcake mounds!"

"Sure thing, Sue!" replied Amu while she grabbed herself a pair of thin gloves.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to hate this class," whined Rima as she stood next to Amu. They were in the last class of the day which was, unfortunately, PE. Amu noticed Ikuto and Kukai heading over to them, with a bunch of fangirls trailing behind ogling them.

"Did you bring the whole school with you too?" insulted Amu as she crossed her arms across her chest. Kukai replied with a small smile while Ikuto stood there stone-faced.

"I'm sorry Amu but did you want me all to yourself?" purred Ikuto. Oh how he loved teasing her. She was one of the easiest targets to tease out of the whole school and her reactions were just as funny. Ikuto still didn't know why his insults to her were either related to love or sex but that didn't affect him much. He was just caught up in the vicinity of teasing the pinkette.

"In your dreams, Tsukiyomi. I'd rather eat a live snake than be alone with you," retorted Amu as she scoffed. Kukai and Rima, both noticing the peculiar tension, started to slowly drift away from the arguing couple and proceeded over to where Nagihiko was with his partner.

Nagi's partner was Tachibana Misa who was quite popular for her intelligence. She was one of the smartest students at Seiyo and no, she wasn't a geek. With the brains of Einstein, Misa also came with a pretty face. Plenty of guys ogled over her drop-dead gorgeous body and her dazzling grin but she didn't have her sights set on anybody. Both Nagihiko and her were close friends since they both were on the Student Council Committee. Yes, Nagihiko and Misa were vice Student Body presidents.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

"Oh hey guys! Nagi was just telling me a really funny joke!" giggled Misa as she grasped onto Nagihiko's arm for support while clasping her stomach so the laughter coming out of her would stop.

Rima, who had been staring at her feet the whole time, looked up to come in eye contact with Nagihiko. She blushed before gazing back at her feet. She didn't want to look at him in the eye. Why? Why was she so scared? Was it because of their encounter yesterday that now, she had endless butterflies in her stomach? Was it too awkward between them both? Would this end their friendship? These questions kept running through Rima's mind and she didn't want them there. She wanted them gone so that she would be able to casually say 'hi' to him without acting like an agitated alpaca.

Nagihiko was completely confused. Why was she ignoring him? Usually, if she saw him, she would grin so big that her mouth would probably be permanently stretched. Nagihiko missed her cheery presence. He missed her laughter, her smiles and how she would always be happy around him but lately she had been so gloomy and miserable that even he didn't know what to do. Right now, Rima was looking so flustered. Her hair was poking up in different ends and she kept glaring down at her black leather shoes like she wanted to pierce lasers through them. Was their awkward meeting yesterday affecting her? He was so scared that he had made her sad like this. Just a few days ago, she was so content but now, she looked like a person mourning over their dead parents.

"Oh, you must be Rima right?" gushed Misa as she extended a hand out to the emotionless teenager. "I'm Misa~ Nagi's told me so much about you!"

"Yeah I am. Hi." Rima casually accepted the handshake then retrieved her hand back, resting it at her sides. Misa quickly noticed the sad look in her eyes but kept quiet about it.

*·.¸¸¸¸.·*

**A/N: Well, I introduced two characters actually~ Hehe! Misa and Yoru ;-) Misa's an OC ;3 And if you haven't guessed already, there's going to probably be a lot of tension between Misa, Nagihiko and Rima. Can't wait to type it up~ I'm mainly going to focus on RimaHiko for now and then I'll return to Amuto. But the story is still mainly circulating around Amu and Ikuto though. Well, until next time, BYE~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG, sorry for not updating in a while LOL! I haven't been on Fanfiction much, only to reply to inbox messages and stuff! And my story is so close to 4k views! DAYUMMMM. Anyways, my exam marks came back. They're horrible as! I'm so ashamed of myself ); I'm so tired and my life is so busy right now with assignments and stuff! Being a 14 year old is soooo hard! And I've been recently reading some REALLY good SasuSaku (Naruto) fanfictions! So good! I might start writing one too~ Maybe after I finish this one c; Well, let's answer some review questions: vv**

**Fadamaydinha: **_**Is going to have kutau or...?**_

_Ahahas, yes yes~ It will have Kutau ;-) But soon! Because I haven't reintroduced Utau into the story yet. Maybe in a few chapters ;3_

**Midnight-angel1022: **_**Omg, that was so cute!**____**IKUTO Does have a soft side;)**____**Update soon.., you're amazing!**_

_LOLOLOL Yes, Ikuto does have a soft side ;-) And thank you so much. You don't know how much your review made my day! And I'll try to update more quickly ;3_

**Smiling Sunflower: **_**Does Ikuto ever retrieve his underwear back? Just wondering. xD**____**  
**__**Oh, and I don't mind! :D This is your story after all! As far as I know, story ideas are supposed to give ideas. So, I don't mind! :D**_

_Ahahas, yes, Ikuto does retrieve his underwear back!~ And I will be using some story ideas that readers have submitted so look out for yours c;_

**Aries Druella: **_**Oh my glob...! This is so amazing! Where's Kairi and Ya? Are they not in this fic? Oh well. Continue the RimaHiko! Continue the Rimahiko! Please... With chocolate, bacon, ice cream, cake, and pancakes on top!**_

_Aw thank you ;-) *insert crying emoji* And Kairi and Yaya will be introduced soon ;3 I didn't want the characters to all be introduced into the story at the same time so I separated their intros into diff sections. _**GUYS. KAIRI, YAYA, YORU AND UTAU WILL BE BROUGHT INTO THE STORY SOON. **_And I will be continuing the RimaHiko scenes ;D _

**X**

_**Recap:**_

_"Oh, you must be Rima right?" gushed Misa as she extended a hand out to the emotionless teenager. "I'm Misa~ Nagi's told me so much about you!"_

_"Yeah I am. Hi." Rima casually accepted the handshake then retrieved her hand back, resting it at her sides. Misa quickly noticed the sad look in her eyes but kept quiet about it._

**X**

"So, are you guys partners for PE?" asked Misa to Rima and Kukai.

Kukai looped his arm over Rima's shoulders and grinned. "Yup!" The midget stood still, arms dangling by her side. She was trying to keep a straight face since Kukai's arm was tickling her neck. Rima was ticklish and her most sensitive spot was her neck. Everyone knew that; except for Kukai. Her finger twitched since his arm was irritating her so much. Rima tried sliding out of his grasp but it was too tight so she gave up and stood there like a marionette.

Nagihiko kept eyeing her. He could easily tell that Kukai was getting on her nerves because she had started to wiggle and squirm. It went unnoticed by the soccer player and all Nagi could do was try and swallow his laughter.

"Do you need help?" he abruptedly asked. The whole group turned to look at him.

"Who? Me?" queried Misa as she expressed a puzzled look towards a stern Nagihiko.

"No. I meant Rima." At the sound of her name, Rima popped her head to the direction of the cool Nagi.

"Why would you think I need help?" Rima muttered silently. The others, as in Kukai and Misa, had suddenly noticed the strong aura of discomfort that she was releasing.

"Kukai, stop nudging her neck like that. It's her sensitive spot," stated Nagihiko as he flicked the brunette on the forehead.

"Ow! DID YOU HAVE TO FLICK ME LIKE THAT, YOU MORON?!" complained an annoyed Kukai as he rubbed his forehead. "And I'm so sorry, Rima-chan! I didn't know!"

"Eh? Its okay, Kukai. Not everyone knows that. Only a few people do," gulped a nervous and uncomfortable Rima. Nagi's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as he registered what she had just implied. He was one of the few people who knew. Did that mean he was… special?

"Anyways, we better go find a spot before Senju-sensei skins us alive!" shuddered Misa as she quietly laughed. Nagihiko nodded his head and they both trailed off to an empty space in the gym. Rima followed them with her line of sight. He was obviously telling her another joke since she was back to the way she was before Kukai and her had come. She was laughing like crazy and once again, clutching his arm for support.

"You developed a fancy for him, haven't you?" snickered an amused Kukai. Oh, how he loved a bit of romance between his two friends.

"What?! N-no way!" stuttered a nervous Rima as she took a step back away from him.

There was no way in hell that Rima would develop a crush for Nagihiko, not even a fancy! She was too out of his league. Someone as talented as Nagihiko needed a partner who was on the same 'level' as him and in Rima's eyes, Misa was the perfect woman. No, she wasn't jealous of that pompous girl or anything. Screw that word! Rima wasn't jealous at all! She just didn't think that she had the high standards to be with someone like him! But come on! He was vice Student Council president, straight A's student and he was a talented dancer. Rima was only good at 'designing' and even she wasn't sure if she was any good!

Kukai's mind was ogled with devious plans to get his two friends together! Of course, happiness didn't last forever and there were a few obstacles that he needed to knock down before he completed his mission. The first one was Tachibana Misa, who Kukai had come to the conclusion that she 'liked' Nagihiko. But, being the one and only Kukai Souma, he already had devised a wonderful plan to eliminate her. What he didn't know was that she wasn't going to go down without a fight!

**X**

**A/N: I know. I'm disappointed with this chapter too! But I really needed to update soon or else the story would just crumble. Sorry for the 2-week long 'no update' period =.= I was pretty busy with stuff! Not to mention that I probably got the lowest English score in history for my school exams! Anyways, I'll find some more time during the week to update again ;-) So long, my Amuto freaks ;D**

**Read, review, favourite and follow~ You'll get a virtual hug for it**

**Also, submit your ideas and stuff either through my private inbox or through the reviews! ;3 Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry for such late updates D; it's the first day of my 2-week break today so here's the 15****th**** chapter! Hopefully, I'll update much quicker now ;D Enjoy this chappie everyone!**

_**In this new chapter, I'll be using VocaloidMarmalade86's idea~ Credits for this story suggestion go to her ;-) And I'll be introducing a new character in this chapter too YAYAYAY**_

**X**

**Recap:**

_Kukai's mind was ogled with devious plans to get his two friends together! Of course, happiness didn't last forever and there were a few obstacles that he needed to knock down before he completed his mission. The first one was Tachibana Misa, who Kukai had come to the conclusion that she 'liked' Nagihiko. But, being the one and only Kukai Souma, he already had devised a wonderful plan to eliminate her. What he didn't know was that she wasn't going to go down without a fight!_

**X**

"You're annoying," muttered Amu as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"And you think you're not?" scoffed Ikuto as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. Distressed marks decorated the knee area of the jeans and the faded tie-dye was darker near the waist area and gradually faded away near the ankles.

"Ooh, it's you, Ikuto-kun!" squealed a bubbly voice from behind the two figures as they quarrelled. Amu spun around to see Saaya strutting over to them, swinging her hips from side to side.

"I missed you!" she cooed as she wrapped one arm around Ikuto's. Amu felt like puking as she stood there in the middle of the awkward situation. Inner Amu was grossed out and disgusted.

"I didn't know that the school accepted tramps," insulted Amu as she pointed her nose in the air. A bubbly Saaya suddenly turned into a fierce one as she craned her neck to Amu's direction.

"Were you talking about yourself, honey?" chirped Saaya as she flicked her crimson locks over her shoulder. Ikuto stifled a laugh as he eyed the two females. After the insult, Amu had started to clutch her fists together.

"Actually, you know what? I'm going to be nice. You can have Ikuto as your P.E partner. We'll swap?" asked Amu as she slowly calmed down. She still didn't know why she had proposed that idea but it would get Saaya and Ikuto away from her AND she wouldn't need to put up with his annoying rants anymore.

"REALLY?!" beamed an excited Saaya as she began jumping up and down in happiness. Ikuto gaped. Why had she swapped partners? Was he that bad to her? The blue-haired teenager was stunned and shocked. _Wait, why am I so surprised? It's not like I fancy her or anything! _

"Yeah, really. Now who's your partner?"

"Sanjou Kairi! He's that guy with glasses over there," gushed Saaya as she pointed to the guy. Amu nodded before waving a 'bye' to Ikuto and dragging her schoolbag over to Saaya's partner.

Sanjou Kairi looked intelligent, sophisticated and 'smart'? He had dark green seaweed-coloured hair that rested above his shoulders and his eyes were complimented with a pair of thin silver-rimmed frames that juggled itself on his nose bridge. Kairi was clad in cream-coloured skinny jeans and a loose dark grey V-neck. Around his neck was a silver chain, embedded with a diamond-studded cross.

"Hey there!" greeted Amu as she dumped her school satchel next to her feet. The guy looked up for a moment, removing his line of sight from the book that he was reading.

"Hm, who are you?"

"Hinamori Amu! Your new P.E partner!"

"What happened to the skank?"

"She died," Amu replied bluntly before lightly slapping Kairi on the shoulder. The bookworm took a couple unbalanced steps back.

"You sure are weak…" spelled out a puzzled Amu.

"Hm. That's good." Amu gawked at the weird teenager as he continued reading his book. She wobbled back and forth on the balls of her feet, hoping to create another conversation between both of them.

"What book are you reading?" she finally asked, hoping that he would answer to her plea. Sanjou glanced up and held the book cover in front of his face to show Amu what was printed on it.

_To-Kill-A-Mockingbird _was finely spelt out on the hard cover of the novel in cursive writing. Below the flashing title, there was a small illustration of two children and an older-looking man.

"Do you know what it is?" queried Sanjou as he eyed the pinkette. She shook her head in confusion and was half-praying that he would provide a short explanation or something.

"WHAT?" he stated loudly as turning heads around the two partners faced them. Kairi smiled meekly at the eavesdropping crowd before staring down at Amu.

"It's one of THE best books in history. It's so amazing! The discrimination and realism is so finely packed in this novel! This is my tenth time reading it!" gushed the green-haired teenager as he held the book up in the air to 'worship' it. Amu gawked at him. His mood changed so quickly. About a second ago, it was so cold and distant but now, he was rambling on like a bulldozer on crack.

"That's… good to know," Amu replied modestly. The weird and happy atmosphere surrounding her was so 'cheery' that it had her mind in knots.

**X**

Kukai pulled his loose shirt over his neck and threw it to a random corner in one room before leaping onto the bed and facing the girl that was already half dressed. Yes, he was about to make love to her. Kukai still didn't know why he did it. It was a very strong hobby of his and there were always rules. Make out with the girl Lead her to his room Make love to the girl Kick her out the next morning. None of his clients ever filed for complaint when they found themselves outside his dorm the next morning. Maybe because their experience with him the night before was too pleasant. Of course, Kukai never had sex with the same girl twice. If he did, the girl would always be mistaken. Kukai never dated his clients. They were merely a form of play and entertainment.

The girl fiddled with the buttons of her shirt before unbuttoning one by one slowly and cautiously. Kukai sat in front of her, his mouth watering at the sight of the virgin. She was probably one of the most beautiful that he had ever had sex with.

Pale green hair cascaded down her back and her skin tone was light, not to mention that her body was to die for; in Kukai's eyes, of course! The girl was taking too long and Kukai couldn't hold it in anymore. She was seducing him, tempting him and he wanted her now. He wanted his lips on hers and her lips on his. Without hesitation, Kukai ripped open her button-up shirt, exposing her white lacy bra that was covering her breasts. She pouted before covering her chest with her arms. Kukai shook his head and carefully pulled her arms away from it. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he heaved her to his chest and connected their lips. The soft flesh on her lips entwined themselves with his.

No sparks flew; no connection was felt and no heartstrings were tugged. This was merely play and by the next morning, she would be left on the doorstep. Kukai had to always keep that in mind but he had never been intimately or personally drawn to his 'toys'. Entertainment and fun, that's all they were.

Her arms and legs wrapped around his body as she pulled herself higher up onto him. By now, the girl was towering over Kukai with her head leaning down to still keep the passionate kiss intact. Kukai grasped onto her bra clasp before winding his fingers through the locks of the lingerie piece. Her breasts bounced out as the bra fell to the ground. Her naked chest pressed against his as he continued attacking her lips.

**BANG!**

"What the hell?!" screamed Kukai. The female in his arms quickly covered herself with the blanket that was strewn across the bed. There, at the doorway, stood a blonde-haired girl in a Lolita-styled black dress and high-platformed heels with lace trailing up her ankle.

"Gross?" she snickered as she popped the bubble she had created with her gum.

**X**

**And that's the end of another chapter. I'm sorry for adding that really intimate scene near the end but I can assure you that it won't go pass that. I'm still trying to keep this story T-rated and I won't be adding lemons or anything of that sort! Only the occasional 'in bed' or 'taking off clothes' will be included. That's pretty much it ;-) Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be back with more soon~ Tenshi, out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey again! I'm going to the snow tomorrow for the whole weekend so I had to try and upload this chapter today since I originally wanted to upload it on Monday but oh wells~ Enjoy this chapter ;-)**

**X**

_**Recap:**_

BANG!

_"What the hell?!" screamed Kukai. The female in his arms quickly covered herself with the blanket that was strewn across the bed. There, at the doorway, stood a blonde-haired girl in a Lolita-styled black dress and high-platformed heels with lace trailing up her ankle._

_"Gross?" she snickered as she popped the bubble she had created with her gum._

**X**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Kukai as he pulled some of the blanket to cover his bare chest. The light in the room wasn't on and the curtains weren't drawn or anything but a bit of light from the doorway illuminated onto Kukai and the shivering yet nervous figure huddled up next to him.

"Your new room-mate," she smirked before she waved her fingers. A purple-haired guy with golden eyes, who resembled a cat, slouched into the room, pulling a black suitcase and carrying a white duffle bag.

"Utau-chan, why do I have to hold your stuff?" he complained. The purple-haired teenager looked up from the ground to come face-to-face with Kukai and the half-naked girl who was still tightly clutching the blanket.

"AHHHH!" screamed the neko-boy, before he toppled over the suitcase. "Ouch!" he cried as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh my god, why did you even tag along with me?" face-palmed Utau as she glanced around the room.

"Hey babe, I'll catch up with you later," Kukai whispered seductively to the girl next to him. She nodded before quickly pulling Kukai's shirt over her head and scampering out of the awkward atmosphere that was diffused in the dorm-room.

"And there's no more space in here for another newbie," leered Kukai as he fixed his bed. Utau glared at his toned chest before diverting her attention to something else. She had promised to herself that she wouldn't get 'absorbed' into any boys when she moved to Seiyo. Of course, Utau was still in the dark since she didn't know that Amu attended this school at all! **(Amu never told Utau what her new school's name was. She just referred it to a boarding school) **

"Oh really?" queried Utau as she placed both her hands on her hips. With another wave of her fingers, another boy came in with a mattress and placed it in an empty space in the room before he nervously scurried out of the room. "Now what were you talking about before?"

Kukai sighed then went to grab a shirt from his wardrobe. He put on the loose white V-neck which concealed his toned chest, to Utau's disappointment. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"I'm Hoshina Utau," she scoffed as she checked her nails while fixing her hair. "And what are you still doing here?" she shot to the purple-haired boy who was still lying on the floor in pain.

"Oh shut up, Utau. Your pride gets in the way too much. I'll check up on you later. I'm going to go see Nana."

"Whatever, whatever," she discarded while she continued to check her nails.

"Wait! ARE YOU HOSHINA UTAU? THE INTERNATIONAL FAMOUS SINGER WHOSE ALBUMS WENT TO THE TOP OF THE CHARTS!?" squealed Kukai like a little fangirl.

"Durh, what did you think?" Utau jeered as she flattened out the wrinkles on her Lolita-styled dress.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" wailed Kukai as he threw himself forward to glomp her. Utau swiftly dodged out of the way and Kukai's face collided with the floor. "Ouch!"

**X**

"Oh come on! Zac Efron is amazing!" shrieked Amu. She was returning to her dorm with Ikuto after a long day of the Tsukiyomi annoying her to death with questions about why she swapped partners. And now, they were on the topic of hot celebrities since Ikuto started it with comparing himself to Channing Tatum.

"Eh, ain't Channing Tatum hot? Since he looks like me?" bragged Ikuto as he continued to stride down the hall with the pinkette.

"I guess Channing Tatum is kind of hot but he looks nothing like you. Sorry," Amu waved off. Ikuto pouted before scurrying after her.

"Why's the door to our dorm open?" asked Amu as they both edged closer to their dormitory.

"I don't know," shrugged Ikuto. "Maybe Kukai just returned."

Amu and Ikuto both walked into the dorm and registered in the messed-up scene that was unwinding itself in front of him. Utau was checking her nails and fixing her hair while a half-dead Kukai glomped the floor.

Amu stood still as she saw her best friend stand in front of her. The blonde-haired singer was still admiring her beauty, like always. Why was Utau here? Was she here to stay? Amu continued to ask these questions before she was able to squeeze out her friend's name.

"Utau…" She turned around at the sound of her name and came face-to-face with a stunned Amu.

"AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" squealed Utau as she ran up to hug the pink-haired beauty.

"Utau! What are you doing here?!" she shrieked as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She was so happy to see her best friend in front of her. And Amu was glad that her friend still had her bubbly attitude.

"I got transferred here to be closer to my sister! I didn't think that you'd be here also!"

"This was the boarding school that my dad sent me to!"

The two continued to hug and cry in eachother's arms as Ikuto stood there, dumb-struck.

"Ahem!" he cleared his voice so that Amu would know that he also existed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Tsukiyomi but I totally forgot that you existed," laughed Amu. Ikuto pouted and frowned.

"Anyways Utau, this poo-head here is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she declared as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "And the guy lying dead on the floor is Souma Kukai,"

Utau nodded as she tried to remember all the names.

"Hey! I'm not a poo-head, you oversized pink snowball!" Ikuto complained to Amu. Another argument started and the two teenagers began to curse to each other.

"QUIET, YOU QUARELLING IDIOTS!" screamed Utau as she huffed. Amu immediately shut up and Ikuto obediently followed her example. Amu knew that an angry Utau was not a good Utau so she had to be aware to not cause a heated Utau to lash out.

"Now, Amu, I have something to tell you too," mused Utau. "I didn't know that you attended this school but now that I know, you better listen to what I'm about to tell you."

Amu shook her head like a lapdog as she intently listened.

"He's here."

"What? Who's here?" replied a confused Amu.

"Yoru."

"WHAT?! WHY?! HOW?!" exclaimed a startled Amu. _Yoru was here. _Amu's past boyfriend was here, at Seiyo, right now.

"I forced him to come with me because I didn't want to carry my luggage and you know how our parents kind of know each other? My mum started bragging about the advantages of Seiyo which persuaded his parents to enrol him here. So now, Yoru's attending Seiyo."

Amu was shocked, startled, surprised. Yoru, her 'boyfriend', was here at Seiyo. That means she would see him on campus, during class, during lunch, EVERYWHERE! Amu gulped before facing her best friend again.

"It's okay, Amu," Utau whispered as she patted her friend's shoulder. "He isn't mad or anything, just kind of confused." Amu nodded before looking about at her hands and palms.

"What's going on?" mouthed Ikuto to Utau curiously. Utau flinched; surprised that Amu hadn't even discussed this with him. Ikuto and Amu both seemed to have a quarrelsome but affectionate relationship with each other. Maybe they both weren't as close as Utau had thought.

"Girl problems," murmured Utau towards Ikuto. He sighed before dragging Kukai out of the room by his right leg. The love-struck teenager dangled and flopped unconsciously as he was pulled out of the room.

**X**

"Amu, are you okay? You look really pale," ushered Utau as she led Amu to her new mattress.

"Oh, I'm fine, just really surprised, that's all," replied Amu as she flashed a fake grin. "And you're moving into our dorm?" Amu had noticed the extra piece of furniture lying in the middle of the dorm room. Utau nodded as she heaved her bags over to the empty mattress.

"You packed less than I thought you would!" exclaimed Amu. Utau only packed a suitcase and a duffle bag? Amu knew something fishy was going on. This wasn't normal for the famous singer.

"No way! You think that me, an internationally famous singer and idol, would pack only this much?" she cried as she pointed an accusing finger to the two items spread across her bed. "I'm still having+ a few more suitcases

"Whoops! Guess I underestimated you," smiled Amu. They were both unpacking the two luggage bags and folding Utau's clothes into a spare wardrobe in the room. Amu was in the middle of folding a pair of overly distressed jeans when the door flung open abruptly.

"Hi Amu and who's this?" greeted Rima as she strutted into the room, throwing her white trench coat onto her bed. Utau reached her hand out towards the brunette and introduced herself.

"Utau Hoshina, international singer and idol," presented Utau with a dazzling laugh. Rima returned the handshake.

"And I'm Rima Mashiro, teenager who is currently on her period," Rima giggled. The three girls cracked up before getting to know each other a bit while sorting out Utau's pile of clothes.

**X**

"Dude, what happened?" yawned Kukai as he sat up from whatever he was lying on. The environment looked familiar but also at the same time, it looked different? There was a bandage plastered onto his nose and Kukai felt like jelly.

"We had to sleep in Nagi's room last night. Apparently, our dorm is now housing THREE squealing girls," complained Ikuto. He was sitting on the pull-out chair in the corner of the room while Kukai was strewn across a random blanket laid out on the carpet flooring.

"Oh damn, why? It used to be 2 vs. 2. DUDE! WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!" shrieked Kukai as he started pacing back and forth across the room. Ikuto shrugged then left the dorm. Kukai yawned before flopping back onto the blanket.

Ikuto scampered down the quiet hallway. It was still quite early, around 5am or something and the sun hadn't risen yet. He inserted his key into the lock of the door and twisted the handle before entering. All the girls had 'quietened' down fortunately and Ikuto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ikuto?" whispered Amu drowsily. The door opening had woken her up from her deep trance and now she was half-asleep while trying to communicate to the blue-haired teenager.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he crawled under the covers and turned to face the bland wall.

"Are you scared?" murmured Amu as she moved around under her blankets. She was trying to adjust her body so that she would feel more warm and comfortable but it didn't feel right. Amu felt like she was missing some kind of warmth but quietly shook it off.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms and lightning, not cloudy days," smirked Ikuto. It was nice to talk to the annoying Amu like this. Calm Amu was better than Annoying Amu.

Amu giggled before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber. What she didn't notice was that someone had crawled into her bed next to her.

**X**

"Mmm…" groaned Amu as she rubbed her eyes. How long had she been asleep? Bright rays of sunlight shot through the tiny cracks in the curtain and reflected off her thick blankets. A tight clasp was surrounding her waist and Amu stared down to see two arms hugging her. She yelped, knocking the 'person' off the bed.

"WHO IS THAT?!" shouted Amu as she held up one of her pillows and started hitting the mysterious person repeatedly.

"GOD, WOMAN! IT'S ME!"

"IKUTO?! WHAT?!"

"You should join the army! What did you stuff in that pillow?! BRICKS?" Ikuto complained as he rubbed his head in pain. Amu grinned before throwing the pillow to one side and hopping off the bed to check his head. The room was empty except for the two of them perched on the floor. Amu came to the conclusion that Rima and Utau probably went to grab some breakfast. She glanced at the clock which read 10:00am.

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE LATE FOR CLASS!" Amu exclaimed. She was about to pull her hair out when an arm grabbed her and squeezed hard.

'Weekends."

"Phew! Anyways, move your hand. I have to check your head," urged Amu. Ikuto obediently agreed and guided his hand away from the forming bruise. Amu prodded it with her finger lightly while Ikuto repeatedly jolted. Amu assumed that it was the pain, smirked then continued poking it a little harder.

"Hey, Amu…"

"Hm?" Amu moaned, clearly showing that she had adopted Ikuto's crude habits in using short yet annoying phrases as replies. Ikuto smiled a genuine smile. The pinkette had stopped annoying the small bump on the crown of his head and had started to stick a bandage over it.

"Amu… I…"

**A/N: AND HERE'S A CLIFFHANGERRRRR ;D I didn't add as much intimacy or fluff between the two of them as I had originally planned. I also promised one of my viewers for a really intimate scene. I'm so sorry that I failed you D; /cries But I totally promise that I will add a really intimate scene in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed Utau's introduction! I hope she was cool & spicy enough! Hehe**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Recap:**_

_"Hm?" Amu moaned, clearly showing that she had adopted Ikuto's crude habits in using short yet annoying phrases as replies. Ikuto smiled a genuine smile. The pinkette had stopped annoying the small bump on the crown of his head and had started to stick a bandage over it._

_"Amu… I…"_

**X**

Amu blushed, scared of what he had to tell her. The tone of his voice showed seriousness, solemnity, honesty. She stared into his captivating eyes, waiting for the next few words to escape from his lips. Her palm was resting on his throbbing injury and it felt warm; a special kind of heat was radiating from it that made her blush. A tint of pink spread across her cheeks.

"I… would really like it if you quickly fixed up the bandage."

Amu froze. She expected something more than _that_ but what were you meant to expect from _Ikuto Tsukiyomi._ She sighed, patted the bandage lightly then stepped aside so his royal highness could leave.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly before leaving the room. Amu was slightly confused. What had happened to his 'friendly' personality a few minutes ago? She came to the conclusion that the puzzled teenager was bipolar and to be kept away from. But Amu still had the streak of bright pink highlighting her cheekbones. Had she expected something more than what he had said? Had she expected something more 'romantic?' It baffled Amu and she decided to shrug it off but that tiny pounding of her heartbeat beneath her chest just sparked up hints of hope or lust in her. Was she falling for Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

**X**

"Yeah, I'm here to just get my timetable," murmured the blonde-haired beauty as she popped the bubblegum before blowing up another one. She didn't want to be here at all but of course, she was dragged here by the annoying Yoru. The little cat boy had been dragging her around the campus the whole morning, expecting to perhaps introduce himself to some people. Despite being so 'fluffy and cute' looking, he had managed to become a favourite among the ladies which Utau always rolled her eyes at. Of course, it had been the same in California, why would it change at Miami?

Yoru was a ladies' man, not enough to compare himself to Ikuto or Kukai, but just enough to earn himself a spot somewhere at the top of the popularity ladder. With that mysterious hair colour and flashing golden eyes, he was a guy that girls only saw in their dreams. To sum it up, he was dreamy. But the only thing that drew a fine line between him and Ikuto & Kukai was that Yoru didn't sleep with girls. He flirted with them only. Of course, he wasn't a 'virgin' since he had done it rough with the occasional girlfriend but he wasn't a wild sex beast or anything. He was simple, charming, dreamy and lovable; the perfect boyfriend, in Amu's eyes.

"Hm, name?" asked the overly-exhausted receptionist at the front desk. Utau stared her down for a moment before muttering her name.

"Oh, so you're that blonde singer everyone's been talking about. Welcome to Seiyo, honey," she greeted before going through a doorway which lead to a room filled with files and papers. Utau shrugged her shoulders before looking around the dull office. It was boring with white walls and white tiles which caught no interest in the teenage pop star.

"UTAU-CHAN!" squealed a high-pitched voice from behind. She slowly turned around to see her big-breasted older sister come running to her with open arms.

"OH UTAU-CHAN! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" she shrieked as she enveloped Utau in a choking hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Nana, but I would love it if you released me from this hug," she choked out as her face collided into her sister's chest.

"Oh, whoops! I'm sorry!" giggled Nana as she released her sister and straightened her pencil skirt. Her hair was loosely curled and tied in a low bun and she was wearing a white blouse with a black mid-thigh pencil skirt. "I'm just so happy to see you! Did you see Amu? She's here at Seiyo! I'm so stupid that I didn't notice it earlier!"

Utau obediently nodded as she fixed her hair. Her blonde hair was starting to frizz up and she knew she had to fix it right away. "Hey big sister, drop my timetable off at my dorm for me, okay? I got hair troubles."

Nana agreed before circling around the room to the reception desk and resuming her job. Utau skipped out of the office room to her dorm, hoping that her hair products had arrived already.

**X**

Rima was in the school 'living room' curled up on an isolated couch reading a novel in a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt. It was strangely quiet this morning since this particular area was always full of noise and laughter. The school living room was a huge outstretched area on the school campus that provided TV, entertainment, free Wi-Fi and a whole ton of other stuff. In one corner of the room, there was a pool table and a table tennis court while in the other corner; there were a few couches and a flat-screen TV. Rima didn't visit the area often since it was always full with students snagging a few bars of Wi-Fi on their phones or girls gossiping on the couch but today, it was isolated which gave Rima a sense of peace.

'Hey, you're Rima right?" poked a voice next to her. Rima turned to see Misa coming to take a seat next to her. The perky girl was dressed in a summer dress that stopped right above her knee and a pair of yellow flats.

Rima rested her book on her lap, making sure to fold the corner of the page. "The one and only."

"That's good!" chirped Misa as she clapped her hands together. "I had some stuff I wanted to discuss with you…" Misa took a few seconds of pause before resuming her speech. "What do you know about Nagihiko Fujisaki? You both seem really close…"

Why did she want to know about Nagi? Rima was confounded but kind of heartbroken at the same time. Wait, why was she heartbroken? She had no feelings for him, right? They were simply friends who weren't talking to each other. She frowned at this thought before taking a deep breath.

"Well, he's part of the Student Council committee… and we've been friends for a long time." Misa listened intently to the brunette-haired girl provide her details about the purple-haired teenager.

"He's funny, loves to dance, is caring, thoughtful, kind, gentle, generous… and he would do anything for his friends. He loves having fun and would always put others above himself," Rima rambled on as she poured out all of his good qualities. Why was she doing this anyway? Why was she providing the enemy with information? Wait, since when had Misa become her enemy? Why did she call Misa her enemy?

Had she developed feelings for Nagihiko?

No.

She hadn't.

Had she?

Rima's chest clenched as she continued listing his assets; his good assets.

"_Loving, caring, generous, always putting others first, helpful. He always told me to try and achieve my dreams every day. His favourite phrase? A good deed welcomes a good heart. His favourite drink? A blueberry smoothie with a piece of lemon resting at the rim of the glass. His favourite food? California sushi rolls. His favourite subject? Dance because he loved how his body could move so easily to the music. His least favourite subject? Maths because he knew that a problem never only had only one solution."_

What did that all mean?

Was she in love with Nagihiko?

Well, if she did, did he feel the same way?

But what if she confessed and he rejected her? Their friendship would never be the same again.

"Rima? You there?" asked Misa as she waved her hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking about something, that's all," she answered as she flashed a fake smile towards Misa.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" she whispered. Rima nodded in curiosity as she leaned forward. "I think I like Nagihiko," she sighed between short giggles.

Rima gasped.

**A/N: Okay guys, before you beat me up, I'm sorry that I didn't include the Amuto intimate scene in this chapter. I know that tones of you have been looking forward to it and yes, I'm disappointed that I didn't add it in this chapter. I know, I know that you guys are probably really mad and cranky right now but I do have a reason. I decided to type out the intimate probably two chapters later since I felt the story would be moving too fast. I don't plan to wrap up this story in 20 something chapters or so. I actually want to stretch it out over a span of a couple of months or about 40 something or 50 something chapters. In the next chapter, I plan to let Amu and Yoru meet and I also plan to start a somewhat love rivalry between Misa and Rima. THEN, in the next next chapter, you can expect some jealousy and lust fire from Ikuto.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for putting off that scene. You don't know how sorry I am. D;**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again… I knowww I haven't updated in foreverrrr! But I was really busy with school, family and all that other shit. I'm so sorry D; My friends urged me to update this story ahas xD But here's another chapter c;**

**And yes, I still remember about what I promised in this chapter ;D Intimate/lust scene is next chapter and this story will NOT be M-rated. I'm planning for it to stay T-rated x)**

**X**

"You what?!" shrieked Rima as she jumped back, surprised and stunned. She had always had that feeling inside that Misa may have liked Nagihiko but she didn't think that the girl would actually fancy him.

"Eh, Rima-chan… Is everything alright?" Misa questioned, worriedly at the short girl's sudden reaction. Rima, noticing that the girl was staring at her weirdly, nodded obediently before tucking her book underneath her arm and running out of the room in embarrassment.

Once back in the safety of her dorm, Rima threw the novel aside and climbed into bed, trying to find some well-needed assurance.

She didn't like Nagihiko but why was she acting this way? They had been close friends for so long and she never actually thought that she'd like him. Was she in the middle of a 'love triangle'? Rima had only ever read of those in books but in the end, the prettiest girl always wins. In this situation, Misa was a shoo-in for first place.

The brunette groaned before engulfing herself with a bundle of blankets and scattered pillows.

**X**

Kukai paced back and forth, trying to think of ways to get his two best friends together. _Nagihiko and Rima… hmmm. _He had always been the devious type, conjuring up plans and theories for crazy things, in this case, getting Nagi and Rima together (which totally is NOT crazy; ahem)

The auburn-coloured teenager was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his aching forehead until after colliding with a pole.

"Ouch! God's sake!" he cursed, rubbing his head in pain.

"That was pretty dumb," a blonde-haired beauty laughed as she strutted up to him, high heels resonating behind her. Kukai turned around to see Utau, cackling to herself.

"Oh, it's you. The dumb blonde chick," he muttered annoyingly, fixing his messed-up hair.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, one hand resting on her hip. "That was extremely stereotypical!"

Kukai shrugged before gathering his dishevelled books and walking away from the fuming blonde.

"I'm not done talking to you! Come back!" she cried angrily as she ran after him, her high heels slowing her drastically. Kukai waved to her before quickening his pace.

"Oi! YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT!" Utau cursed once she had finally caught up to him, which consisted of her taking off her skyscraper high heels and chasing after him around half the campus.

"You're so annoying! Lay off!" groaned Kukai as he smacked his throbbing forehead, before yelping in pain.

"No. Your absurd comment before is what caused this unnecessary havoc so shut up and listen carefully!" Utau cussed, waving her fingers in front of his face. "To make it up to me, you're going to treat me to some ramen so if I were you, I'd drag my butt to the closest noodle shop!"

Kukai sighed, following the drag queen in front of him. This totally was NOT a good day for him.

**X**

"One more please!"

"How much do you eat?! By the time we get the cheque, I'll be broke!"

"Does it look like I care?" she wondered as she bit her bottom lip sarcastically. "No, not really… SIR! THE RAMEN'S TAKING TOO LONG TO COOK! HURRY PLEASE!"

Kukai sighed and smacked his face with his palm. Since they had arrived at the cramped yet busy store, the horrible blonde girl had been ordering a bowl of ramen every 10 minutes. He still marvelled over her big appetite and her small frame and how so much food could even fit in her minute stomach.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she mumbled as she spooned more noodles into her mouth, swallowing them down quickly.

"Can you at least eat well-manneredly? People are starting to stare." And for once, Kukai was right. The few customers sitting around them were glaring at the hunger-stricken girl gobbling down meat and bones.

"Uh, no. I'm hungry so I'm going to eat."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat," he replied, brushing the thought away before ordering himself an extra-large ramen with extra meat and extra seasoning.

**There you go. Extremely short chapter but meh. I'll update again in a week or so xD Hope you like it lol. It was mainly about initiating the connection between the characters and stuff. Amu x Ikuto x Yoru drama in the next chapter YAYAYAY x3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi again. I'm sorry that I lied. I said that I would update in a week but I didn't D; I was too busy watching Free! and Attack on Titan xD**

**X**

Weekdays. There was just something about them that Amu hated so much. Maybe it was because there was only one bathroom in her dorm to be shared amongst more than three people. I mean, it wasn't that bad. Kukai and Rima didn't take that long to get ready and Utau always woke up late so she had access to the bathroom after everyone, meaning that she came late to class every day. But the thing that annoyed her most was that Tsukiyomi Ikuto always woke up earlier than her and took ages in the bathroom. For a guy who flung himself to girls every night, he had a pretty strict wake-up call which was what she hated about him. The blue-haired narcissist would wake up later than Kukai and Rima but earlier than Amu and spend ages inside styling his cerulean hair or just posing in front of the mirror. How does Amu know this? Well, he practically screams out every hint of movement that he's doing while he's in there.

"Amu, I'm styling my beautiful locks now!"

"Amu, I'm admiring myself in the mirror now!"

"Amu, I'm swallowing a piece of DYNAMITE now!"

Well, he never said the last one but still, you get what I mean?

Amu groaned for the millionth time as her eyes followed the seconds hand on the analog clock dangling from the wall.

"Amu, I'm taking my pants off now! Oh, time for my undies!"

She hated when he would get to the part about taking off his clothes. The worst he would do was describe everything in full detail.

"Oh! It's so long! Do you want to see it, Amu?!"

And it was one of those days. Amu felt like gagging herself as she heard is false moans echo from the bathroom. How the heck was Utau able to sleep through all of it? She looked towards the blonde idol that was quietly snoring to herself as she cuddled her body pillow.

"TSUKIYOMI FREAKING IKUTO! IF YOU DON'T HURRY OUT OF THERE NOW, THAT THING WONT BE SO 'LONG' ANYMORE!" she cursed as her fists hit the wooden door repeatedly.

"Amu, the door's open. Feel free to come in and take a look!" he chuckled to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist loosely. He loved teasing the pink head, mainly because her reactions were hilarious. As Ikuto moulded his hair with some gel, he heard her tiny fists thumping away on the door.

"Masturbating's not good, Amu-koi!"

"SHUT UP, TSUKIYOMI AND HURRY UP!"

"Let me think about it… No."

**X**

Yoru picked at his food with the plastic fork, wondering when Utau would get here so that they would eat breakfast together. So far, his stay at Seiyo had been alright. Girls flung to him, like usual, and he was getting on well with his new dorm members. They did fight a lot every so often but it was funny to watch them get on each other's nerves. He swirled the piece of oily bacon around on the plate before dumping the whole thing into the bin and heading out through the French doors. The weather outside was fairly sunny and the sky was cloudless so Yoru decided to grab a novel, hang out on campus and soak in the sunshine. Classes were in half an hour so he decided to make use of the little time that he had.

The blue-haired cat boy stretched himself under the towering oak tree and let the light breeze blow over him. The book in his hands were quickly turned to the marked page and his eyes skimmed across the words, registering in the story's plot.

"I knew I'd find you here," muttered Utau as she plopped herself down on the grass next to Yoru. He murmured a nod before continuing to read. "I have something to tell you, you know. And it might surprise you. Don't over-react though."

This statement caught his attention and he glanced up to the blonde, urging her to release words quickly. Utau never had anything good to say and when she did, it was pretty serious.

"Amu's here."

"Eh, what? Amu's where? Seriously Utau, if you keep joking around like that, I'm not going to believe anything you say anymore," laughed Yoru as he closed his eyes and let the wind relax him.

"God Yoru, can you get any dumber? Amu's here at Seiyo, you freak!" lectured Utau, playing with her blonde locks. Yoru's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"WHAT?!"

**X**

"Amu! AMU!" screeched a frantic blonde-haired girl as she ran up to the pink-haired teenager who was currently hitting a particular blue-haired on the head with a tissue box.

"What, Utau? Can't you see I'm extremely busy right now?" she replied, still hitting Ikuto repeatedly.

"WOMAN, CAN'T YOU LIKE, CHILL?!" cried Ikuto as he covered his head.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU, I MISSED OUT ON GETTING A CREAM-PUFF!"

"Amu, calm down! I have something to tell you! And Ikuto, you better stop getting on her freaking nerves or she'll be PMSing TWICE a month instead!"

"Ugh, yes Utau? What is the 'important' thing that you have to tell me that would interfere with my plans of dragging him down to hell?" she asked annoyingly as her thumb pointed the crying Ikuto.

"I told Yoru that you're here!" she exclaimed, her wide smile expanding even more as she did. Utau's heart fluttered while the pinkette slowly took in what her best friend had just told her.

"You did what?" Amu whispered, her hands clenching up into fists.

"I told him that you're here!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, UTAU?! ARE YOU FREAK-ING SERIOUS?!" she screamed as the tissue box repetitively hit the poor girl's head.

"OH MY GOSH, AMU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SHIP YOU GUYS? I'VE SHIPPED YOU BOTH SINCE THE FIRST DAY YOU CAME TO OUR SCHOOL!" squealed Utau as she tried to defend her hair. "You both are perfect for eachother! NOW IKUTO, COME SAVE MY HAIR FROM YOUR CRAZY FRIEND!"

"Amu and I aren't friends, Utau. So no, I can't save you," he chuckled evilly as he saw the blonde suffer from the pink head's wrath.

**X**

The French doors flung open as the cat boy strided in, carrying his thick novel in one hand. After her little confession, Utau had immediately ran into the cafeteria and instantly, Yoru assumed that she had hurried off to Amu.

Even though he hadn't seen Amu for a long time, he still had some feelings for her. Yes, he did flirt with other girls and everything but it wasn't serious. His heart still had affection for Amu and when she had suddenly up and left, his heart was shattered. Yoru had gone into isolation for a week. No one knew that though. They just thought that he had gone for a short holiday to the mountains or something, but he didn't. He had locked himself up in his room and contemplated over his hidden feelings for her. He didn't even know if they were still together or not but he guess the love that she had for him was definitely gone.

And now, she was at Seiyo; which was the school he was currently at. Was it fate or not?

"OH MY GOD, UTAU! YOU'RE SO STUPID! STUUUUUUUUPID!" shrieked Amu, changing her weapon of choice from a tissue box to multiple plastic spoons. Yoru laughed as she used the idol's head as a set of drums.

"GOSH UTAU, I HA-" she quickly froze once she realised that her ex-boyfriend was staring at them and having hysterics.

"Hi Amu," he smiled, showing off that million dollar grin.

It was official. Yoru was back in town, and he wasn't going to let Amu escape out of his hands again.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Can I just say that I originally wanted Kukai to fall in love with Amu and there would be a love triangle, but I thought Yoru would be better since I didn't want the triangle to break Ikuto and Kukai's friendship ;) Well, till next time, my fellow readers c;**


End file.
